twilight vampire
by free man writer
Summary: Roxas and Axel have fled the organization into a new world filled with monsters. The 2 decide to stay in this new world to hide from their ex employers. Roxas then meets a girl who changes his life forever
1. Chapter 1

Twilight vampire chapter 1: Youkai acadmey

Roxas and Axel have betrayed and fled from the organization. Xion sacrificed herself in order for them to escape and for Roxas to regain his full power. Now they are on the run. For 2 months the 2 best friends have been traveling from world to world until...

In a creepy forest, a dark corridor opens with 2 cloaked figures walking out. "Do you think they followed us?" the shorter of the 2 asked the taller one. The taller cloaked figure removed his hood. Red spiky hair shot up and Axel responded "Ah don't worry Roxas they won't find us here". The shorter removed his hood revealing spiky blond hair with blue eyes.

"i hope you're right"

"i'm always right got it memorized"

"so were are we? Halloween town?"

"no this place is something else. When we were teleporting i needed to find a place outside of the Organizations tracking. The dark corridor guided us here where it is hidden from those cloaked losers"

"Axel we're wearing the cloaks"

"Yeah but we make it look good got it memorized?"

The 2 friends laughed briefly before returning their attention to this new world. Axel pointed out a sign that said 'Youkai academy'. "Hmm, Roxas you stay here while i take a scout" Axel told Roxas in a commanding tone. Axel went off between the trees leaving Roxas alone. After 5 minutes of being alone Roxas heard something odd in the distance. Roxas turned towards a small sloped hill and was met with a Bicycle tire to the face.

"Ow what the hell was that" Roxas groaned. 'What's this soft thing' He thought. Roxas opened his eyes and saw his hand was on a girls leg. He retracted it and asked the girl "Hey are you ok?". She moaned a little and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow that hurt. sorry for the run in". The girl looked up at him . She had bright pink hair with bright green eyes. "You're bleeding!" she shouted. Roxas felt something went running down his face. He poked at his temple to see dark red blood on his finger. 'Huh i didn't know nobodies could bleed' Roxas thought with curiousity. The girl began to lean in closer whispering "I'm sorry it's just that i'm a vampire" as she bit down on his neck sucking blood. Roxas didn't feel anything as she sucked his blood and retracted happily saying "Wow your blood is delicous. I'm Moka akayashi by the way, What's your name?". The cloaked teen stood up and said "I'm Roxas". He offered his hand and helped Moka up off the ground. She picked up her bike and the 2 walked down a path together.

"say are you going to the academy?" Moka asked

"Um"

"cause you don't have your school uniform"

"My friend and i didn't get one yet"

"Oh well since you are going i hope we could be friends

"sure"

Moka cried happily and gave Roxas a hug and he blushed for the first time in his life. The vampire pulled away, jumping onto her bike and waving goodbye to Roxas as she rode towards a school on the horizon. Roxas thought for a moment about the school until he heard his name being called. Roxas turned back to the forest to see Axel coming out of it. "There you are" he called grumpily "Where'd you run off to?".

Roxas answered "nowhere. I just ran into this vampire who mentioned something about that school way over there"

Axel looked over Roxas and saw Youkai academy resting not to far from the cliff. "so you want to go there?"

Roxas shrugged "I guess so, I mean where else can we?"

"hmm well i'm not to keen on going to a school"

Their conversation was suddenly cut off by a loud booming voice "HEY WHAT ARE YOU 2 DOING HERE?!". The 2 turned towards a security figure and Axel said "What? did we do something wrong?". This seemed to anger the security guard and he yelled "A wise guy eh?". Roxas, sensing the trouble, quickly said "Sir the 2 of us are completely new here, so we don't know what to do". The guard at first seemed unconvinced before giving in and handing them both pieces of paper. "Here are your New classroom schedules. Now get to class". The 2 nodded and ran off to school

"Nice thinking with that school bit"

"hey it was either that or get in trouble before we even know anything about this new world"

Axel smirked and said "Good idea. Get it Memorized"

"it was my idea you get it Memorized."

The best friends laughed all the way to the school. they soon entered and were guided into an auditorium full of students. After some kind of announcements and welcoming's the 2 cloaks went of to their class.

Axel seemed unwilling to enter "I don't know if i can handle school"

Roxas snorted at his friend "you could handle dangerous mission, but not school?"

"hey man in my previously life i remember vividly the tortures of school" Axel snapped back

The 2 found their classroom. They walked into the class found 2 empty seats next to each other and sat side by side. It took the 2 a minute to realize the whole class and teacher were staring at them.

"What?"

Axel placed a finger on his cheek "Is there something on our faces?"

"Why aren't you wearing the school uniforms?" the teacher asked

"ah about that we're new here so we didn't get any yet. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smirked and shook his head. The teacher simply shrugged and went on to tell the class about the school. "Anyway i am nekonome sensei, your homeroom teacher. And this is the school of monsters". 'Monsters?' Roxas thought. He leaned over to Axel and whispered "Hey Axel are Nobodies monster? You said we aren't technically human cause we don't have hearts". Axel just shrugged and whispered back "Just go along with it". The teacher continued to talk until one student said "Hey Teach why can't we just eat those humans". Roxas rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Axel started to play with fire on his fingers, making them into shapes. Suddenly the door opened and a girl said "Sorry I'm late, I got lost". The teacher just smiled and said "That's ok just find a seat". "Thank you" Moka said happily

All the guys were staring at her with lust and love except for Axel and Roxas. Moka walked over to the spare seat behind Roxas. Roxas glanced to the front and said "Hey Moka". She looked at Roxas and squealed "ROXAS-KUN WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS". Moka tackled him with a bone crushing hug. Axel laughed while the other guys looked on in horror. Roxas however was tapping out on the desk. "Moka...can't...breath" He gasped. "Oops sorry" Moka said letting him go. She sat down behind him as the teacher continued to talk about the school.

Roxas was zoned out the entire class until Moka snapped him out of it with a light vampire punch straight into the wall. "Ow" He groaned.

"sorry Roxas-kun i don't know my own strength"

"it's ok i've been through worse"

Roxas looked over to Axel who was snoozing on his desk. He shook his best friend who jerked his head up saying "Waffles". Moka and Roxas laughed

"hey man had a good nap"

Axel yawned and stretched out saying "Yeah, that was the best. Never felt better". The red head took notice to Moka and asked "Who's your new friend Roxas?". "I'm Moka Akayashi". Axel grinned at Roxas and said "I'm Axel. Got it Memorized?".

"ha that's a funny saying you got there. Did you come up with that?"

"Yup"

Axel got up and said "Well buddy, I'm gonna go check out the place. If there is a lunch area i'll meet ya there". With that Axel walked past Roxas before patting His friend on the shoulder and leaning in to whisper "She is cute, Roxas. You found a good one". Roxas just nodded and watched Axel leave the room. Moka asked "Want to get a drink?". Roxas shrugged "Why not?". She happily grabbed his arm pulling it close to her breasts. Roxas had a small shad of pink across his cheeks, but shook it off.

Moka and Roxas walked around the school. Some guys took notice to her and stared at her with heart eyes. When they saw Roxas, they exerted their demon aura. one was so strong Roxas pulled Moka and glared at the ogling teen walking away. As the 2 were walking, someone suddenly grabbed Roxas and pinned him to the wall. "Hey Moka why are you hanging out with this loser when you could be hanging out with me saizou". Roxas rolled his eyes and said in a calm voice "Hey buddy can you put me down?". Saizou just glared at him and said "No one was talking to you trash". "Is there a problem here?" Axel appeared out of nowhere. He was staring at Saizou who glared at him.

"Beat it red head" Saizou growled

"certainly only after you let my friend go. Got it memorized?" Axel returned in a bored voice

Saizou was about to attack Axel when Axel sent a fireball around hitting Saizous ass. He yelped dropping Roxas who muttered thunder under his breath. A mini thunderbolt zapped Saizou as Roxas grabbed Moka pulling her away and Axel teleported elsewhere.

Moka and Roxas soon arrived at a vending machine. Roxas bought Moka some blood juice and himself a soda.

M"that was really cool what you did back there with axel"

"you could say it's one of my many talents"

"wow you think you could teach me how to do that"

"hang on"

Roxas began to feel out Mokas power. He felt some dark power within her that felt like the heartless. "That's odd" he muttered. "What is?". Roxas shook his head saying "Nothing". He continued to go deeper until he found what felt like strong inner power and energy. "Alright you can learn. All I have to do is train you up a bit before you could learn" Roxas said. Moka yelled happily accidentally dropping her drink. "Want me to buy another one?" Roxas asked. "Actually i was wondering if i could suck your blood". Before Roxas could respond Moka was already biting his neck, slurping up his blood. He sighed and said "Moka you gotta first ask then wait for me to say yes, not catch me off guard". Moka looked up at Roxas with a sad and happy face saying "Ok I'll ask from now on Roxas-kun". Roxas nodded and said "Good now come on i want to see where ever it is Axel and i are staying at".

Before Moka could answer, Roxas pulled her into a hug. She blushed madly until he ducked. The 2 looked up and saw 5 Neoshadows surrounding them.

"What are these things?!" Moka asked gripping Roxas

"Heartless and they ain't friendly. Stand back Moka" Roxas pulled his arm away from Moka

He Pulled back his arms and whipped them out conjuring his 2 keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Moka was staring at Roxas in amazement as he attacked the 5 heartless. He took out 2 at once but the remaining 3 circled round him and attacked one at a time. Roxas was on the defensive until he saw an opening and slashed at 2 of them destroying them. The last one snuck up behind and lept at him only to be destroyed by Oblivion.

Moka was looking on in amazement and Roxas recalled his Keyblades. He looked at her and she ran up to him crushing him with a hug. "That was amazing Roxas-kun". She let go and he breathed heavily saying "Thanks".

"what were thoe things that you summoned?" Moka asked curiously

"those were called Keyblades. the only weapon that can truly eliminate those creatures called heartless. The keyblades can only be used by humans with pure hearts" Roxas explained

Moka looked a little down at Roxas. Roxas noticed this and asked "What's wrong?". Moka shuffled her feat awkwardly and said "I Hate humans. When i was younger, i went to a human school and they all laughed at my statements for being a vampire". Roxas looked at her in sympathy then said "Well Moka to be honest i don't really qualify as human". Moka looked up at him confused and asked "How?". Roxas placed his hand up to his chest.

"i'm a nobody. We nobodies don't have hearts. We're empty shells who can't feel emotions. I was surprised to know i even have blood."

Moka was staring at him in disbelief. Roxas then held her hand and placed it to his chest. She tried to feel some kind of heartbeat but didn't hear anything. Moka then placed her ear to his chest and still felt nothing. "Wierd, I never knew people like you existed" Moka said. Roxas smirked and said "That's a funny thing to Nobodies like Axel and I were never meant to exist, we just do. All nobodies eventually fade into darkness and eventually so will I". Moka suddenly hugged him crying out "NOO I don't want to lose you Roxas-kun, you're my first friend ever". Roxas was stunned by this sudden news but smied and hugged her back saying softly with a blush on his face "Then I won't leave. I'll stay for you". Moka blushed but wasn't seen because she had her face buried in Roxas's chest.

Soon Roxas and Moka were walking through the forest. They stopped and rested for a bit until Roxas "Hey Moka I'll be right back I'm still a little thirsty. Want anything?". She twiddled her thumbs and asked "Is it ok if i have some of your blood when you come back?". Roxas looked at her with amusement in his eyes then sighed "Alright but i'm getting you something to drink so you don't suck me dry". She nodded happily as Roxas went off. 'Wow i never thought i'd have a friend like him' Moka thought happily. She heard footsteps behind her then a hand covered her mouth and holding her arms up. "Now you can get some alone time with me" Saizou drawled eyeing Moka pervertedly.

Roxas was on his way back with the drinks thinking to himself. 'Huh so heartless can appear here to. does that mean the nobodies and the organization can track us here too?'. Moka was struggling to get out of Saizous grip. 'NO I don't want this' She thought frantically 'Roxas-kun where are you?'. Saizou stopped and held Moka tightly and said "Moka you are going to be much more fun to molest then those pathetic human girls". She got her mouth freed and yelled out "ROXAS-KUN". Roxas heard Mokas cry for help and dropped the drinks jumping up and gliding towards the forest.

Saizou licked Mokas face hungerly making her shudder. Saizou was about to undress her when Roxas came kicking Saizou right across the face. Roxas pulled Moka behind him and summoned the Oblivion. Saizou recovered and glared furiously at Roxas.

"you shouldn't have done that you little shit"

"i'm sorry where is the part where you get the right to rape my friend"

"she don't belong to you" Saizou yelled

"She doesn't belong to you either" Roxas shouted back

Saizou roared, charging at Roxas. Roxas pulled Moka close to him, leaping to the side dodging the attack. He set Moka down telling her "Stay here". She nodded as Moka watched Roxas summon his Oathkeeper. Saizou attacked again. Roxas ducked at his swipe and double slashed at his stomach making him stumble back. The monster threw a fist at Roxas. "Blizzard" Roxas muttered freezing Saizous fist. He smashed it and Saizou roared in pain. Roxas kept one upping Saizou until the ayashi grabbed some mud and threw it at the key bearers face. "AUGH YOU BASTARD, THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT" Roxas yelled his eyes covered in mud. Saizou seized his oppurtunity to land a punch at Roxas, sending him flying. He crashed into a tree and Moka ran over to him.

"Roxas-kun are you alright?"

Roxas held up a shaky hand and said "You gotta run Moka, it's to dangerous". His hand swung down removing the cross necklace on Moka. "The Rosario". A bright powerful aura enveloped Moka. Roxas rubbed his eyes clean and stared at Moka who was transforming. Her hair turned silver, the skin was becoming pale white, and her fangs grew. When she opened her eyes they were blood red. "Y-You're a vampire" Saizou stuttered in fear. "Hmph puny monster". She roundhouse kicked Saizou knocking him out saying "Know your place".

Vampire Moka turned to Roxas who was standing up, Staring at her in amazement. She walked over to him "Do you fear me?". Roxas tilted his head in confusion "Why should i be afraid?". The vampire smiled and took the Rosario from his hand. A bright light glowed out of the rosario. Moka looked into Roxas's eyes saying "You're an interesting one". There was a flash and Moka reverted back to normal. She was asleep in his arms. Roxas walked over to a nearby tree and sat down with Moka leaning on his chest. Shortly after Roxas to fell asleep.

3 hours later

Moka stirred. She lifted herself up and felt something fall from her shoulder. Moka looked back to see Roxas sleeping peacefully. She blushed at the thought of her falling asleep in his arms. Roxas began to wake as well. His first sight was Moka blushing and inquired "What's got you so red Moka?". She shook her head ad squeaked "Nothing".

"alright, if you say so"

"say Roxas-kun, what happened?"

Roxas looked at Moka surpirsed "you don't remember. You went all vampire and beat Saizou"

"so it wasn't a dream."

"Why? What do you mean"

"Roxas nobody has been able to remove my Rosario for years. You're the first person to ever do that"

"Wow for real? I didn't even know that"

There was silence between the 2 for a while until Roxas said "Hey Moka you wanna go to Twilight Town?". Moka stared at him and said "Roxas-kun there are not Towns around here".

Roxas waved his hand and said "oh it's not around here. It's another world"

Moka looked at Roxas wide eyed "Wah? You can travel to another world?"

"sure i can. Want to come along?"

Moka squealed with excitment grabbing Roxas's arms, pulling him close "Of course i want to go". Roxas smiled at her causing Moka to blush. He held up his free hand and summoned a corridor of darkness. Roxas and Moka walked through it and arrived at Twilight Town. "Wow this place is amazing" Moka said happily taking in all the sights.

Roxas sighed looking around with content peace "yeah it's one of my favorite worlds to go to with Axel"

"you and Axel can travel to other worlds? That's incredible"

"thanks. Come on I want to show you great place i know"

Roxas went over to a candy shop and bought 2 sea-salt ice creams. He led Moka to sunset station and up to the top. "Wow this view is amazing" Moka said in awe at the sight of Twilight Town. Roxas walked over to the edge and sat down. Moka joined him and he offered her some ice cream. "Here ya go". She thanked him and bit into it.

"it's so salty but really sweet at the same time. this is really good"

Roxas smiled at her making her blush again. He turned back staring at the sunset. Roxas sighed "Yeah Axel and I used to come here often. It has been quite a while since i was last here enjoying the sunset". Moka looked at Roxas then scooted over closer to him. She leaned onto his shoulder and sighed happily "I could see why you picked this spot". Roxas smiled and said "And now i have another friend to share it with". The 2 sat together watching the sunset and soon went back to Youkai Academy.

Moka left to her dorm while Roxas went to the boys dorm. He saw Axel Waiting there.

"there you are. where've ya been all day"

"oh you know with Moka. I took her to sunset station" Roxas said

Axel put on a fake hurt voice "You went without me? How could you betray me like this Roxas?". Roxas laughed with Axel and said "Well we haven't been there in such a long time and i wanted to show Moka the view". Axel smirked and narrowed his eyes "Well well. little Roxas here has a girlfriend"

"hey she ain't my girlfriend" Roxas said fiercly

Axel grinned "not yet anyway. Come on one of those teachers gave us a room to crash together"

"thank god i'm exhausted"

The 2 friends entered their new home and soon fell into slumber. The former Organization members didn't know the troubles they were heading into, but they knew they can handle it together


	2. Chapter 2

**funny thing about this is when i am making these chapters i listen to KH2 songs. like when it seems like all is peaceful i listen to Twilight Towns theme with roxas and when it gets into battle, oh cue the battle music. when it is nobodies cue the rising tension song. and if it's boss battle, cue any boss battle song. Thank you for reading my new story and this pointless statement R&R**

Twilight vampire chapter 2: Succubus charm

Roxas was asleep in his new dorm at Youkai Academy. He was breathing heavy and sweating all over.

In Roxas's dream

he was running side by side with Xion. "Roxas it's hopeless" Xion said "They only need one of us". Roxas just kept on running and said "They want only one of us. Screw that they won't have either of us". The 2 were running out of the castle. They arrived at the exit only to see Axel and Saix blocking them. "Sorry but we don't except resignations" Saix said dangerously. Roxas ignored Saix and turned to his fiery friend.

"You're gonna let this happen? After all we've been through?" Roxas yelled angirly. Axel was looking down averting his best friends gaze. Xion and Roxas summoned their kingdom keys and attacked Saix. Saix already had his Claymore out and swung at the 2 attackers. The 2 were flung back into the pipes. Saix lept in the air and attacked Xion

"GAH". Roxas shot up awake panting heavily with tears about to come out. "Another nightmare?". Roxas turned to Axel who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't look like he had a good nights sleep this time. Roxas nodded and said "The same one for the past 2 months". Roxas smelled smoke and looked up at Axel. "Hey Axel was something burning?". Axel just waved his hand and said "Nothing important". Roxas saw a pile of ashes with a burnt sleeve. Roxas sighed amusingly "You know you didn't have to burn them". Axel called from the other room "I don't like those uniforms. They make me look really stupid and you know it".

"Yeah yeah, whatever know it all" Roxas laughed. The 2 left their dorm and went outside. Roxas was immediately greeted by his new found friend, the vampire Moka Akashiya. "Roxas-kun good morning" Moka said cheerfully. Axel tried to hold back laughs until Moka greeted him. "And good morning to you to Axel-sama". "Like wise Moka". Axel went on ahead leaving Roxas and Moka alone.

It has been 5 days since the 2 joined up at Youkai academy. Nothing interesting has happened since the 1st day. Moka and Roxas walked by 3 guys who noticed Mokas arms wrapped around Roxas. They all glared and moaned miserably

"Wah Moka is so cute"

"But she's always hanging out with that blond guy"

"I outta pummel him"

"Yeah but Moka talks about how strong he is. He beat up saizou"

"WHAT?! Man no wonder she's attracted to him. He's super strong"

Roxas overheard their discussion and sweat dropped. 'yeah i only got a few hits on that loser' Roxas said mentally 'It was Moka who actually beat him. And does she seriously talk about how strong i am to others?". "Moka you don't have to pull i can walk by myself" Roxas complained but Moka still pulled happily. Unknown to the 2 a blue haired girl was sitting high above gritting her teeth in frustration. "That Damn Moka" She said angirly "I must beat her, Don't forget the plan". The girl noticed Roxas being pulled by Moka and thought 'hmm that boy seems to ve close to her. How could i use him to my advantage?'.

Roxas and Moka soon arrived to their classroom and they saw Axel waiting there. "Yo Roxas. Took you 2 long enough" Axel greeted them. The trio walked in but Axel and Roxas were stopped by nekonome sensei. "Boys it has been a week since you haven't gotten the school uniform. Why?". Axel leaned on the wall and had some fire on the tip of his thumb leaving Roxas to answer. "OH um" Roxas glanced at Axel and said "We burned the uniforms by accident". Axel put out the fire and looked slyly at Roxas with a grin on his face. Nekonome sensei simply sighed "Oh well have a seat boys". The 2 were seated next to the windows as usual with Moka sitting right behind Roxas.

After a few minutes of the class Roxas began to zone out. He flet a light thump on his head and saw it was a piece of chalk. "Roxas pay attention" Nekonome sensei said. "Yes Sensei". Axel was drooling from boredom and Roxas zoned out again. The 2 then both recieved warnings from sensei and tried their best to pay attention. 'Roxas-kun what's wrong?' Moka asked mentally.

1 hour and half later

Roxas and Axel left the class followed closely by Moka. Axel said he was off to do HW when in reality Roxas knew he was going to take a nap. "So Moka what do you think of this place so far?" Roxas said starting up a conversation. "Oh it's fun" Moka responded happily "Cause i've got a great friend like you". Roxas blushed a little then remembered "Hey Moka, have you been telling people i'm a really good fighter?". Roxas was hoping she didn't mention the part about the keyblade. "Well yeah i told people how you fight so well without even using your youkai powers". Roxas sighed in relief and said "Alright just try and keep it down a notch, I don't want to attract to much attention in this new world". Roxas already told Moka about the many worlds he has seen and has promised to take her to some. "That's good because... MOKA AKASHIYA"

The 2 looked up. There was a blue haired girl sitting atop the staircases hand railing. She was wearing the school uniform except she wore a yellow sweater. The girl leapt of the hand railing and her breasts caught the attention of every guy in the hall. "And you are?" Roxas asked. "I Kurumu Kurono and you Moka have ruined my plans" Kurumu yelled pointing an accussing finger at the pinkette. "What did she ever do to you?" Roxas asked. "My plan was to hypnotize all the boys in this school so i could find my mate, but now all the boys are going gaga over little miss pretty pink and the plan is ruined". Kurumu raised a hand to slap Moka but Roxas caught it glaring at her and saying angirly. "That's enough, just because Moka is prettier than you doesn't mean you have to go out and hurt her". The guys were shocked at Roxas's audasity to stand up to someone so hot.

Kurumu growled then remembered her plan. She made her self look dizzy "Oh i Don't feel so well". Kurumu fell chest first onto Roxas and began to rub her breasts against him. All the guys eyes widened and Moka stared at Kurumu with rage. Roxas however was unfazed by this and said "Ok i'll help you to the nurses office only if you stop that stupid plan of yours". Kurumu looked up at Roxas in the eyes. "Charm" she muttered under her breath.

"Roxas-kun?" Moka asked. Roxas felt an odd urge to hold Kurumu tight, but was shaking it off. Kurumu intensified her charm. "Kurumu i...No Moka..I love Ku...Dang it what the?" Roxas stuttered. Roxas suddenly picked Kurumu up bridal style and ran off to the Nurses office. Moka was a little heart broken. 'I guess Roxas doesn't really want me as a friend' Moka thought sadly. Then from her Rosary Mokas inner vampire self spoke. "Don't be fooled by that Moka". 'The inner me!' Moka looked at her Rosary stunned. "That girl is a succubus, she used charm to hypnotize Roxas. If you don't rescue him fast, he will become her slave". Moka nodded and ran after Roxas and Kurumu

In the nurses office

Kurumu was sitting up and thumping her tail happily. "Yes i finally got that Moka" She squealed happily. Kurumu looked over to Roxas who had a glum expression on his face. "Why did i do that to Moka?" Roxas asked himself "i'd better apologize". Kurumu rolled her eyes and asked "What do you see in her Roxas?". Roxas looked at Kurumu dead in the eye and said "She is the most nicest person i have ever met. Moka is kind smart, and a very loyal friend. Sure it's easy to say she is beautiful which i'm not denying, she is beautiful. But there is more to Moka then just her looks". Kurumu was staring at Roxas blankly. Roxas asked "Now why are you planning on enslaving all the boys in school?"

Kurumu sighed heavily before answering "I am a succubus. My main motive in life is to find my soul mate. I thought i could accomplish this faster by enslaving all the boys in school and i would weed them out until i found my true soul mate. Don't get me wrong i actually wouldn't normally do that but my race is dying". Roxas 'felt' sorrow for this girl. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kurumu listen to me. I could feel were you're coming from but hypnotizing all the boys in school won't help. Finding your soulmate is a matter of time and patience. When you do find who you are looking for it will be worth the wait". Kurumu was staring at Roxas in shock at his words of wisdom. She the began to think when the door burst open. "Leave him alone" Moka yelled shoving Kurumu out the window. She retained her anger at Moka and grew wings.

"Aurgh I am so sick and tired of you Moka. JUST DIE" Kurumu yelled attacking Moka. Kurumu flew back into the room and grabbed Moka around the waist. she flew up high and let Moka fall. Moka was screaming and close her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. But it never came. Moka opened her eyes and saw Roxas holding her bridal style. "Roxas-kun" Moka whispered. Roxas landed and asked "Moka are you alright?". Before she could answer Moka pulled Roxas close to protect him from a slash at Kurumu. In doing so, someway Roxas managed to pull the rosario off of Moka.

Mokas Hair turned silver, skin paled, claws grew, eyes red as a powerful aura surrounded her. "Hmph the fact that you need me to take care of this child" vampire Moka growled at Roxas. She easily roundhouse kicked Kurumu into a tree. Moka was standing over a trembling Kurumu and said "Know your place" and she swung down for a crushing blow

CHAK

Moka saw Roxas holding her arm back with his Oblivion. "What are you doing?" She shouted. He pushed her arm up and shouted back "You already beat her, so she has learned her lesson no reaon to go and kill her". Moka glared at Roxas before settling down and swiping the rosary away from him. "You are lucky you are outer Mokas friend or i would have hurt you". The outer Moka reappeared and fell into Roxas's arms asleep. Roxas gently set her down then turned to Kurumu. He gripped his Oblivion and said "Stay still. Curaga". Kurumu felt all her bones and injuries heal and then was helped up by Roxas

"Listen Kurumu, i want to be your friend but not like this. Call of your plan then we can be friends". Roxas lifted Moka up bridal style and summoned a corridor of darkness. He stepped in and it vanished a second later leaving Kurumu thinking about Roxas more and more.

Moka soon woke up with the sun shining down on her. "Where am i?" She said sheilding her eyes. Moka realized she was at Twilight sunset station. She looked to her right and saw Roxas sitting on the ledge eating ice cream. Roxas saw Moka awake and smiled giving her some ice cream. She stared at him blankly before giving Roxas a giggle while taking the ice cream and sitting down beside him. "I love this place" She sighed. "Yeah this is always my favorite spot. It's so relaxing" Roxas responded. The 2 enjoyed the sunset until Moka asked "Hey Roxas you never did explain to me about those heartless".

Roxas was a little hesitant about telling Moka. He didn't want her to know about such dangerous things but since she has been asking for the past week he explained. "Heartless" He began "Are creatures that are born from darkness. Their main purpose is to gather hearts to build up their forces. There are 2 known types of heartless. There are the purebloods which are heartless purely comprised of darkness. Then there are emblem heartless. These heartless have the symbol of the heartless on their bodies and thus they carry a captive heart. Now you can defeat purebloods easily, but that won't go the same way for Emblem heartless. If you defeat an emblem the heart that was freed will simply transform into another heart. The only known way to fully destroy an emblem heartless is...". Roxas stuck out his free hand and summoned the Oathkeeper.

"The keyblade is the greatest weapon to be made, and the only weapon that can truly destroy the heartless. I am the only one of my kind so far. I have yet to meet more". Moka was staring at the Oathkeeper. She wanted to ask so much more but felt their was an odd feeling that Moka felt radiating from Roxas. She didn't ask anymore questions and the 2 enjoyed the sunset before returning to Youkai academy

Roxas went to his dorm and saw Axel eating some chocolate. Axel looked at Roxas enter then laughed. "What's so funny?".

"I saw what happened between you, pinky and blue boob"

Roxas mouth fell opened and said "You were there and you didn't help?! Some friend you are". Axel shrugged and chuckled "It was just really funny. I haven't laughed like that in a while. Got it memorized?". Roxas just shook his head then something came up on his mind. "Hey Axel. Today when i was with Kurumu, I felt rather odd". "You felt something? That's a neat trick considering you don't have a heart". Roxas continued like he wasn't interrupted "When Kurumu looked into my eyes i had the sudden fealing of...Love". Axel laughed "Wow Love. That is a serious emotion even for those with hearts".

"Yeah but how did i feel that?"

"I read up and Kurumus kind. Her type of monster hypnotizes their victims into loving them. What Kurumus "Charm" must have done is access the memory of that feeling."

Roxas placed a hand over his chest and "felt" dissapointment. Axel saw this and asked sincerely "Roxas are you really sure that you don't have a heart?"

"I don't know. But i do figure, if we do have one, we would feel it wouldn't we?"

Axel stared then smirked and said "Heh, true enough". Axel got up and walked over to his bed and layed down. "C'mon buddy let's hit the hay". Roxas sighed in relief. "Couldn't agree with you more buddy, this day was exhausting"


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight vampire Chapter 3: Activities

It was the weekend in Youkai acadamey. 2 weeks have gone by for the ex organization members since they have arrived in this school. Roxas has been trying to get to know the world better whilst Axel just sleeps all day. Roxas spends most of the time with Moka akashiya the academy vampire, much to the jealousy of the guys of the school. This weekend Roxas and Axel were walking around the school grounds with sea-salt ice cream.

"Ah nothing like ice cream during the weekend, eh Roxas?"

"Yeah, I only wish guys i don't know would quit glaring at me"

Axel just laughed and said "Hey man your girlfriend is the hottest chick in this school, and i know hot". "What your flames". "No idiot i'm hot" Axel retorted. Roxas snorted and laughed at his friends comment. "Roxas-kun". Roxas recieved a hug from behind by Moka. "Hey Moka-san, How is your day going?" Roxas asked.

"It was good but it got better now that i found you"

Roxas blushed and Axel was snorting and trying his best to hold back fits of laughter. "Thunder" Roxas muttered under his breath. Axel was zapped with his hair shooting up. Axel returned the favor by melting Roxas ice cream. Moka was giggling at the friends actions until they were interrupted by another girl. "ROXAS". Kurumu shouted running towards the trio, holding a basket of sweets. "Oh hey Kurumu how are you today?" Roxas asked politely. "I'm fine" Kurumu turned to Moka and the 2 girls had a glaring contest. Axel was about to explode with laughter leaving Roxas to break up the fight.

"Hey Roxas you remember how i said my kind looks for its soulmate. I've decided it's ROXAS"

Roxas and Moka were staring at her blankly. Axel couldn't hold back anymore and exploded with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD AHAHAHAHA". Roxas glared at his friend. Roxas heard the shaking of cookies and turned to see the basket of cookies in front of his face. "Here Roxas i made them for you" Kurumu said cheer fully. "Ooo cookies" Roxas and Axel said gleefully taking one. They were about to bite down when Roxas summoned his Oblivion and slashed at something. The 3 looked behind them to see a cloud of black smoke wither away. Suddenly Neoshadows appeared everywhere around them. "Girls stay back" Axel ordered the girls with his hands on fire. Roxas summoned his oathkeeper and had both his keyblades by his side.

"You ready?" Axel asked with excitement hinted in his question. "Oh yeah" Roxas responded. Axel sent of a flurry of fire at the heartless. Roxas rode atop the flames and jumped off spiraling at the heartless. Roxas landed between the heartless and started hacking and slashing at anything that was black and had yellow eyes. A wall of fire blazed past Roxas with Axel riding on top. He landed back to back with Roxas. The 2 looked at each other and nodded. Roxas called his Oathkeeper back and held his oblivion up. Axels flames were intensifying and the 2 jumped together with their backs together

"OK"

"IT'S OVER"

"DARK FIRE OVERDRIVE"

The Oblivions darkness and Axels flames merged together and a twister of dark flames surrounded the 2 cloaked beings as it incenerated and swallowed the heartless into Oblivion. The dark flames subsided around the 2. They turned to the girls whose eyes were filled with tears of amazement. The friends high fived each other and walked over to the girls who were stuttering. "th-th-tha- wa-w-awa-". The dudes sweat dropped until there was a loud announcement broadcasted through out the school.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. TODAY WILL BE THE FIRST DAY TO INTRODUCE SCHOOL ACTIVITIES AND CLUBS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE GO TO THE MAIN HALL AND HALLWAY. HAVE A NICE DAY"

"Hmm club activities, seems interesting" Roxas said rubbing his chin. Axel yawned and said "Well let's go check it out, we got nothing better to do anyway". The 4 were soon at the main hall and saw a variety of clubs available. There was chemistry, photograph, sports, and a variety of others activities. "Hey Moka would you like to join the swimming club" One of the members eyed her pervertedly. Roxas meerily guided her away, irritated by their clear intentions. A few more clubs kept asking Kurumu and Moka and Axel and Roxas kept keeping them away from the stupid clubs. Soon they arrived at the fighting area.

"Hey Roxas-kun this one seems to fit you" Moka pointed to the sword club. Roxas looked on in interest and saw in the background a few students dueling with wooden swords. "Looks interesting, wanna have a go Roxas" Axel asked elbowing his friends shoulder lightly. Roxas shrugged as the 2 entered with Moka and Kurumu watching with anticapation. Axel and Roxas grabbed some wooden swords and stepped up onto the mat. 2 of the professionals stepped up and one of them noticed the 2 girls in the background. The other saw the black cloaks the 2 were wearing and said "lookie here Genma, these are the 2 new guys who only wear those black cloaks". Genma sniggered then said "apparentaly those 2 chicks seem to be drawn to them Tobi". Tobi then saw Kurumu and Moka and said "Hey you 2 let's make a bet, we win, we get your girlfriends". Axel rolled his eyes, annoyed while Roxas sighed irratibily, muttering under his breath "Oh brother more idiots". Tobi then got more cocky "And if we win, you can get our positions effective immediatly". Axel raised his eyebrows in surprise then shrugged and agreed.

"The only way to lose is to get a direct hit to the chest" Tobi explained poking the edge of his sword on a target on his chest. "We're ready" Roxas said. Genma and Tobi smiled evilly and attacked together. "Good speed" Axel muttered "But..". Axel and Roxas side stepped the professionals attacks. The entire club was shocked, Moka and Kurumu cheered. "That's impossible, nobody ever dodges that attack". Roxas smirked and Axel laughed "You call that an attack? That was just you 2 running really fast and us moving over". The 2 wooden swordsmen gritted their teeth and began to swing furiously at Roxas and Axel who dodged with ease. Roxas ducked and jabbed the tip of his sword right in the center of Tobis target making him fly back. Axel saw his chance and hit Genma horizontally across the target. Genma fell to his knees clutching his chest and stomach.

"We win" Axel deadpanned, throwing the wooden sword down. "But we don't feel like joining so we will let you keep whatever pride and rank you may think you still have" Roxas said in monotone and merciless voice. The 2 exited the club area with everyone staring at the 2 in the cloak. Moka and Kurumu squealed in delight and ran up to hug Roxas which overwhelmed him as he fell onto the floor. Axel burst out laughing and the group resumed their walk.

Kurumu soon took interest in a cooking club, and Axel went to the bathroom. Moka and Roxas bought something to drink to wait for their friends. "So Roxas does anything interest you?" Moka asked finishing her tomato juice. Roxas looked at all the clubs up ahead and shrugged "Meh nothing that interesting". When Roxas turned to look at Moka she was twirling her finger around the empty can of tomato juice. "What's up?". Moka just licked her lips and casually said "I'm still thirsty". She looked up at Roxas and nudged closer. Roxas asked "If you want i could...Wait MOKA WAIT NO". Moka bit Roxas's neck and slurped up his blood. "Ah delicous like always" Moka said with a happy face. "MOKA YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP DOING THAT!" Roxas yelled rubbing his neck.

"Sorry Roxas-kun, it's just your blood is so tasty"

Roxas sighed and thought '_well she is a vampire. Still can't she learn some self control or manners to ask'._ Axel and Kurumu soon returned and the 4 continued their walk. As they approached another club somebody from the crowd shouted "HEY BLONDE IN BLACK". Roxas looked around and saw an intimidating guy walking up to him. He had silver hair, a well toned face and wore a vest rather than the uniform. There were 2 girls with hearts in their eyes following him and some of the girls in the crowd eyeing him with interest.

"I heard that you got 2 of the hottest chicks with you"

Roxas looked at the guy with a confused look on his face. "What of it". "I am Drake, the school playboy. Or so i was. since you stole the hearts of the 2 hottest girls in school, I am no longer the main guy". Roxas looked at Axel and he returned with the same here-we-go-again look. "Hey when a superior monster is talking to you, you listen" Drake shouted. Roxas simply walked over to Moka and Kurumu muttering "Come on let's get out of here before it gets ugly". Moka nodded but Kurumu shouted "Oh come on Roxas i know you can beat this loser". Roxas stared at her in disbelief. Axel patted his friend on the shoulder and said "I'll handle this, was getting bored from watchind". Axel walked over to Drake and said "Beat it before i beat you". Everyone around them stopped to watch the scene. Some of the girls began to ogle at Axel.

Drake was eyeing Axel with fury in his eyes. His Youkai aura began to grow making everybody except Axel and Roxas shiver. "You shouldn't have butted in. This was between me and the blonde" Drake growled bearing teeth. "Well you wanted to pick a fight with my friend. I'm just doing what friends do" Axel shot back. The heat began to intensify until Roxas placed his hand on Axels shoulder.

"Enough Axel don't kill the guy"

"Back off Roxas, I'm gonna incenerate this asshole"

Axel turned to face Roxas and looked him in the eye. Roxas's stare calmed Axel down as the heat sunsided around him. The 2 friends turned to rejoin the girls leaving a seething Drake. "See ya loser" Axel called. Roxas sighed in dissapointment, walking to the girls, telling them "Here we go". Drake snapped and his arm turned into a monster hand, attacking Axel. Axel casually ducked and uppercutted Drake in the face sending him flying into the bug club post. Drake crashed into it and bugs showered all over him. Everybody exploded with laughter with the crew qiuetly slipping away.

"You know you didn't have to say that" Roxas said breaking the silence. Axel laughed and said "Hey i got a short hot temper. Got it memorized?". Kurumu butted in "Roxas is right" She wrapped herself around Roxas's left arm earning a narrow glare from Axel. Moka fumed at Kurumu then wrapped herself around Roxas's right arm. Roxas sweatdropped as he was being pulled in 2 directions. Axel put his hands over his mouth to hold back laughs. After an entire wasted day, the group chose nothing. Roxas and Axel managed to split from Moka and Kurumu briefly to have some time to themselves.

"So what do you think Roxas?"

"Eh I don't know. Most of these clubs are either phony or are just perverted"

"I can see why, you got 2 smokin hot babes"

"Axel"

"What, you know it's true"

"Hmph i wouldn't mind giving you Kurumu"

"Me? Nah i'm good. I don't plan on making any commitments or relations here"

Roxas shook his head "You never know man". The 2 were chatting for a few minutes, When Moka and Kurumu found them. "There you 2 are" Moka exclaimed. "We've been looking for you 2 everywhere" Kurumu said exasperatedly. "Why? What's up?" Axel inquiered. "We found a club for us to join" Moka stated cheer fully. "Nekonome sensei suggested it" Kurumu added. "What's the club" Roxas asked. "The newspaper club" The girls said unison. "HA" Axel laughed "Out of all the clubs you picked for us you chose the one that i can burn". "Well then you'll have to learn som self control hot head" Kurumu snapped. Axel looked at her sheepishly then shrugged. "Whatever". Axel patted Roxas on the shoulder saying "I'll see you at the sunset Roxas". Roxas looked at Axel with a grin before Axel teleported away. "WHOA what was that?!" Kurumu asked with her eyes wide. Roxas explained "Something Axel and i could do". Roxas walked over to Kurumu and gave her a goodbye hug which unfuriated Moka before she got one and it calmed her down. "I'll be waiting in you room to take you to Twilight Town" Roxas whispered in her ear. Moka smiled happily and Roxas teleported away.

10 minutes later. cue lazy afternoons song

A dark corridor opened and out walked Roxas and Moka. The 2 bought some ice cream and walked to the station, passing by 3 friends running to the sandlot. "Hayner Olette wait up" Shouted a brunette in a red jersey. His 2 friends ahead of him, a spiky gold blond with army shorts, and a brown head with an orange tank top looked back and shouted "Keep up Pence or you'll have to buy ice cream for both of us". Pence whined and tried to speed up. Roxas sweatdropped at the scene and looked at Moka who was giggling "That's a funny trio". Roxas smiled amusingly and the 2 resumed their walk to the station.

Moka and Roxas soon reached the top of the station and saw Axel waiting there. He saw them and waved hello. The 2 soon sat at the ledge and watched the sunset. "Hey Roxas, Moka, you guys ever wonder why the sunsets red". The 2 looked at Axel curiously then back at the sunset

"You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that reaches the farthest"

Roxas smirked and elbowed his friend lightly "Like we asked, know it all". the 3 all laughed loudly together as the sunset. Soon the 3 returned to Youkai academy and went off to their dorms to sleep.

In another world

A black cloaked man was observing a monitor and saw the 3 enter the dark corridor.

"Any progress number VI"

"None of that sort number VII. Where ever they go we seem to lose them immediately"

"Well then keep searching number VI. We do not leave traitors unacounted for"

"But i do have one thing to say. It involves them indirectly"

"How so"

"Kingdom hearts has been recieving more hearts since number VIII and XIII left. where ever they are, the heartless are present in that world as well"

Number VII smiled evilly under his hood and said "Well done Roxas, looks like we still can use you"


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Vampire chapter 4: Make friends with your sempai

Axel woke up to the smell of pancakes. He looked over to the kitchen and saw Roxas in a gown and chef hat making the finishing touches on his pancakes. "You cook?". "Yeah I do know. Kurumu gave me this cook book so yeah". Axel and Roxas sat dwon for breakfast. "This ain't half bad" Axel munching on his breakfast. "Fanks Ackfel" Roxas said with a mouthful. After their breakfast there was a knock on the door. Roxas opened it to see Moka. "Morning Roxas-kun" Moka greeted. "Morning Moka-san. What's got you here so early?" Roxas said. Moka held up a paper. "Today we start the newspaper club". "Why now?" Axel called from the other morning. "It says so in the handout to all new members" Moka called back. Moka then sniffed the air "Are you guys eating breakfast?". "Pancakes" Roxas said. "Can i have some?". Roxas stepped aside "Come on in". Moka entered and after 20 minutes the trio were on their way and arrived at the Newspaper classroom. Kurumu arrived shortly and the 4 walked in.

The classroom was empty and the 4 thought they were early. 10 minutes went by with nothing happening. Axel fell asleep, while Moka, Roxas and Kurumu were talking to pass the time. "What is taking so long?" Kurumu shouted impatiently. "It can't take that long to get here" Moka said sighing. Roxas got up out of his seat when the door opened.

A second year student walked in. He had red violet eyes, Ink black hair with a red band. He wore the uniform except for the tie which was replaced with a wolf pendant. "Hey there, I'm Gin Morioka, club president og the newspaper club" The newcomer said. He had 2 Boquoets of roses one pink and the other a rare blue. He gave the boquoets to the 2 girls whilst Roxas nusged Axel awake. "Waz happenin?" Axel asked groggily. "The club president is here" Roxas explained. Axel looked at him and pointed an accusing finger at him stating "Dude what took you so long?". "I got caught up in something" Gin answered. The door then opened again revealing nekonome sensei. "Is everything alright Gin?" Sensei asked. Gin waved his hand and answered "Yeah don't worry sensei, I'll handle everything". Sensei nodded approvingly and closed the door. Gin then walked over to the front desk and sat down.

"Now" Gin began "Welcome to the newspaper club. In this club we are suppoused to right down the news of this school. And know this we will sometimes even risk our lives for the sake of the report". The girls stared wide eyed, Roxas tilted his head curiously and Axels eyes were ablaze with excitement. Gin then laughed and said "Ah don't worry it's not that serious". Axel slumped in dissapointment while the girls relaxed a little.

"So Anything you guys know about that's news worthy that is happening around the school?". Axel played with fire and Roxas walked over to his seat bored. Moka thought_ hmm should I mention the heartless that have been appearing. _She looked over to Roxas and thought_ maybe i should keep it quiet. I don't want Roxas to be getting unwanted attention._ Kurumu piped up "Hey i heard there's been a peeping tom boy lately". Moka looked at Kurumu curiously then said "Yeah i heard about it to. Do you think we should track him down?". Axel smirked "Pfft why find him and report him when we could smoke him". The girls stared at Axel and Gin gulped nervously. Roxas however said "Well we don't know if the guy is bad or not cause I know that there are perverts here but they aren't that bad if you get to know them". Axel shrugged and Moka and Kurumu stared at Roxas dreamily. Kurumu squealed "He's so full of compassion" and tackled him down with a hug. Moka fumed and Gin sweatdropped with irratation. Axel noticed and smirked. _Ha jealous loser _Axel thought amusingly.

Soon the 4 (Or 3 Axel sleeping and all) were setting up the room for the club. Roxas was filing through some papers whilst Kurumu and Moka were putting up a banner on some ladders. Roxas saw a few papers and turned to Gin. "Hey Gin where do these go?". Roxas stopped and saw Gin staring up at. _THEIR SKIRTS _Roxas thought in shock annd anger. Moka noticed his face and asked "Hey Roxas-kun what's wrong?". Roxas was about to answer but Gin intervened "He has that face cause he saw up your skirts"

Axel soon woke up and the first thing he noticed was Roxas wearing his hood. "What's up with you?" Axel asked. Roxas removed his hood to reveal a shoe mark across his face. Axel clamped his mouth to hold back laughs until he calmed down and inqiuered "What the hell happened to you?". Roxas grumbled and explained how he saw Gin peeking up at the girls skirts but got the blame instead. Axel looked disconcerted by this blame and said "Wow, that Gin guy is a dick. Did you at least try to explain?". Roxas slumped "No Moka was angry as well as Kurumu and they stormed out". Roxas had a sad expression on his face and Axel patted him on the shoulder

"Don't worry man, things will sort out between you 2"

Roxas smiled at Axel with gratitude and the 2 left. Roxas not wanting to show his bruised face placed his hood on again. Gin meanwhile was peeping at some girls in the girls locker room. He was drooling pervertedly until he caught wind of the two's conversation. "Did you see that pretty pinkette girl Moka?" Asked the brown head. Her brunette friend sighed and answered "Which girl hasn't. She's been getting so much attention from all the guys in school. I'd be lying to myself to say that I'm not jealous"

"Yeah but did you hear? I heard she's already with someone"

Gin froze and listened intently

"Yeah i heard it was that odd kid in the black cloak"

"Yeah i've seen her always with him. Moka doesn't go anywhere without him"

"Hmm now that i think about it, I can see why. He's really cute. I heard from another girl that he has these dreamy blue eyes that just mesmerize you"

The brunette sighed and turned to her Brown haired friend who was looking back with an amused face. The brunette puffed up her cheeks and said "Oh come on isn't there a guy you think is cute?". The brown head tried to stay her ground but gave in saying "Well one guy who is also getting alot of attention is that blue eyed boys friend"

"You mean that red head?"

"Yeah there's is just a special fire (Yeah i know that's corny) that chicks and even guys get from him"

"Hmm maybe we'll get some nice guys for once instead of perverts"

Gin was shaking with rage. _'Oh Roxas, you really_ _have messed up my plans with Moka. Now i can't forgive you'. _Gin punched the wall out of his anger and realized his screw up. "What was that?!" the brown head shouted/asked. Gin Quickly ran off as the girls came to apprroach the hole in the wall. Roxas was walking by and the 2 immediately cried out "SO YOU'RE THE PEEPING TOM". Roxas looked over to them confused "Huh?". The girls charged at hm and he ran as fast as he can. The girls were gaining and Roxas was running out of breath, When he realized something and facepalmed his hood

"Duh, teleport"

A dark corridor appeared in a second and vanished just as fast as Roxas ran into it leaving the chasing girls confused and angry.

The next day

Moka was walking by herself wondering aloud "I wonder where Roxas-kun is?". "Hey hey" greeted a voice from above. Moka looked up to see Axel sitting atop a tree branch and he lept down. Moka smiled and said "Morning Axel, have you seen Roxas-kun anywhere?". Axel looked at Moka curiously for always calling his best friend Roxas-kun until he pointed behind. "He's over there being chased by pycho girls because they think he's the peeper of the school". Moka saw behind Axel. Roxas was running for his dear life from all the girls of the school. "So Roxas-kun is the pervert" Moka said with a sad tone. Axel patted her back and said reassuringly "No, Roxas isn't that type of guy. I've known him to long and i know he is no perv". Got it memorized?". Moka looked at Axel in awe then laughed

"Wow Axe, Roxas sure is lucky to have a friend like you"

Axel rubbed the back of his head and ruffled Mokas hair "Hey your my friend now to, and I don't like seeing my friends distraught". After a long day of torture Gin met up with an exhausted Roxas

"Yo Roxas, what happened to you?"

"PANT girls HA Chasing PANT after me"

Gin laughed and said "Man that bites. Say Roxas I need to see you tonight to discuss something about the club. Meet me on the school roof". Roxas gave Gin a thumbs up before managing to his feet and heading for class on a secret route.

That night

Roxas opened the door leading to the roof and walked out. He scanned the area for Gin and looked up at the bright moon. "Ah the moon, it's beautiful ain't it Roxas". Roxas turned and looked up to see Gin standing above the door. He had a very smug expression on his face but roxas took no notice and asked "So what's up Gin?". Gin held out his hand "Just wait i also called Moka over". At the very second, Moka came through the door and saw the 2. "Oh you're all here. So what's up Gin?".

Gin smirked at Moka

"Ah Moka, you are as beautiful as the moon lit sky"

Moka was taken aback, but Roxas felt something stir in him. Gin continued "I was going to make you mine but" He pointed an accusing finger at Roxas "Blonde over there ruined it for me, and i realized the only way to your heart is if I take him out". Moka stared at him wide eyed in shock but Roxas came up to her and pulled her behind. "I knew it you are the peeping perv. You're just like all the other doofus guys in this school" Roxas growled. Gin laughed and said "You honestly think you can defeat me?! When the moon is out, my powers are at its strongest and i have a bit of a problem controlling them". Roxas glared at Gin. Gin smiled then hunched over as his muscles and body grew with fur sprouting everywhere. Moka stared

"He's a werewolf. Those types of monsters are incredibly strong even matching that of a vampire. But what really distinguishes them is their unbelievable speed"

Roxas was about to call forth his keyblade when he felt 10 punches collide with him. Roxas fell to his knees and Moka fretted all over him. Roxas looked up at Gin and saw he didn't move from the same spot. "How.. My speed is unmatched under the light of the moon. Ican move so fast it's like I'm not even there". Gin attacked once again but suddenly Roxas felt some power kick in as he pulled Moka close and dodged the oncoming attacks. Gin stopped and stared at Roxas's speed and Moka was in equal shock.

"No one ever moves faster than me under the moon"

Roxas glared at Gin until he felt dazed and fell to one knee. Without even knowing Roxas pulled Mokas Rosario off. A dark aura exploded around her as she transformed into the all powerful vampire. Gins eyes widened and he growled with anticipation "Finally a worthy challenge of my speed". Vampire Moka stared Bored at Gin. "Hmph You furball, I'll teach you to disturb my slumber". Moka attacked with lightning speed but hit the floor.

"Tch, you may be a vampire but like I said, no one can match my speed when the moon is out. Roxas just got lucky"

Moka hmphed as she continued attacking only to miss every time. Gin saw a chance to attack but flet himself being pulled by the collar. "Impossible how did she catch me?!". He felt himslef pulled up to the sky. The wolf gritted his teeth and saw the moon was being blocked by the clouds.

"You were saying"

"Ha you know it was just a joke right Moka?" WHAM

Moka upper kicked Gin right in the jaw sending him flying. "Don't get to cocky you over confident flee bag. Know your place". Moka saw Roxas recovered from his daze and she walked over to him. She snatched the Rosario out of his hand. "That was some unbelievable power i felt there Roxas. Be sure to use it. And don't forget about the promise to Moka" Outer Moka appeared again and fell into Roxas's arms. He sighed "Geez I am not sure i can get used to this"

The next morning. Kurumu, Moka and Roxas were distributing the nespaper. The headlines revealed the truth and the whole day Gin was being chased by all the girls. Roxas picked up an empty box "Hoo every issue is gone". "I know it was all thanks to Roxas" Kurumu said as she hugged Roxas pulling him close to her breast. Moka glared and Roxas said in between "mofa alfo heped". Axel appeared from a dark corridor with ice cream in his hand. Kurumu turned to Axel and asked angirly "Where have you been slacker".

"Nice to see you to. I went out and bought some ice cream as a reward for you 3, for giving out your first newspaper"

Moka cheered and ran up to the bag taking out a light blue ice cream "Yay Sea-salt ice cream". Roxas smiled as he took 3 out giving one to Axel and offering one to Kurumu. She tried it "Wow so salty and yet sweet. This is the best ice cream ever". Roxas looked over to Gin "Think we should help?". Axel just licked his ice cream "Nah i might crush his bar"


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight vampire chapter 5: Purpose?

Roxas was standing atop of his dorm roof, gazing off into the distance. He was lost in his thoughts. _'3 weeks have gone by since I joined up here. I wonder what's keeping me here. Besides the organization not being able to trace Axel and I what is my true purpose?'. _Roxas looked down at his hand and summoned the Oblivion. He closed his eyes reminiscing.

**Flashback**

Roxas was glaring at Axel shouting "Are you gonna let this happen?! After all we've been through?!". Axel averted the gaze of his friend. Roxas looked on in anger and disappointment and he summoned his Kingdom Key along with Xion. The 2 attacked Saix but were knocked back by his claymore. Roxas crashed into some pipes, struggling to get back up. Roxas scanned the area for Xion and saw her being attacked by Saix. "NOOO" Roxas roared as he felt a power snap within him. The blonds eyes turned pitch black with a dark aura radiating from them. Axel stared in astonishment, as he witnessed Roxas's rage explode. Roxas vanished instantaneously leaving behind a black wisp. Saix was closing in on Xion, when he was blasted back. Saix sat up and saw Roxas surrounded by darkness with his eyes filled with fury. Saix at first 'felt' fear but smirked it off. He got up and found a ray of moonlight between the walls. Saix stepped into it. Number 7's eyes became yellow with berserk and blood lust. "Now you shall fall" Saix growled.

**Flashback end**

"Yo Roxas, what are you doing up here so early?". Roxas looked back to see Axel rubbing his eyes, yawning. Roxas smiled meekly and said "Oh just lost in thought is all". Axel stared blankly before shaking it off and chuckling. "What's so funny?" Roxas asked confused. Axel walked beside his friend and ruffled his hair.

"Nothing man you just worry too much. Just cool down sometimes"

"This coming from the flame head"

"Hey hey, even flames need to chill sometimes"

"Yeah but I just can't stop thinking Axel. What are we doing here? What is our purpose?"

Axel looked at his friend with genuine concern and replied "When I was human, we had a motto that you had to find your purpose in life. Don't expect to be born with one. You gotta find your purpose on your own. Got it memorized?". Roxas looked down but giggled "Heh I dues you know your purpose". Axel laughed "Ha me? Nah I don't think I got one yet". Roxas looked up at his fiery friend "Really?". Axel had a faraway look on his face, his mind in deep thought. He shook his head "You could say I have yet to find mine". Roxas gazed in the distance again then heard the school bell. Axel nudged Roxas saying "Let's go man"

Roxas and Axel headed downstairs, soon exiting their dorms. As the 2 left , some of the boys looked on at the duo in black. Some whispered "Why do they always wear black? Maybe they got something underneath. What like a scar or something?". Roxas overheard while Axel just "Tch". Roxas remembered the many fights he and Axel had together back in the organization. Axel and Roxas received many cuts and bruises but Axel being on longer had some scars to share.

After 3 minutes of walking Roxas felt a tug on his arm. "Hey Moka". Moka smiled at Roxas "Good morning Roxas-kun. And good morning to you to Axel". Axel smiled and nodded back. It wasn't too soon that the trio was joined by Kurumu who, as always, pounced on Roxas giving him a bear hug. Roxas managed to separate, gasping for air. Axel laughed at his friends suffering, while Moka and Kurumu had another glaring contest.

The 4 were all soon in their classes going about their usual schedules. Nekonome sensei was talking about human-monster coexistence, But Roxas completely zoned out the whole day. He was thinking about the final day he saw Xion. At the end of the school day, Roxas teleported away to the entrance to Youkai academy and sat down on the cliff. He was staring at the water below, still thinking about all the times he had with Axel and Xion. Roxas felt Grief, guilt, and rage stir inside him. The key bearer began to shake and shed a tear.

"Roxas-kun?"

Roxas turned to the voice and saw Moka with a worried expression. She saw Roxas's tear and she kneeled down to Roxas asking worryingly "Roxas-kun are you alright?". Roxas stared at Moka when he realized his tear. He hastily wiped it off. "Yeah yeah I'm just fine Moka" he said unconvincingly. Moka persisted "No you aren't, what's wrong Roxas-kun?". Roxas looked down at his knees, and slowly got up. He inhaled shakily and replied "I'm just feeling out of it Moka. Don't trouble yourself Moka". Roxas turned to leave when he felt soft arms wrap around him. Moka said softly but with sorrow hinted "No Roxas-kun please just tell me what's wrong". Roxas gently pulled Mokas arms off him and turned to her.

"it's just something from my past that I wish to forget"

Moka wanted to know more, but seeing Roxas like this made her stop. Roxas sensed her concern and said "Hey how about I show you all of Twilight Town". He offered his hand and Mokas face brightened as she took it. Roxas opened a corridor of darkness and the 2 entered. Moka and Roxas appeared in the main plaza. They spent the whole day shopping, eating, viewing the sights and were soon standing in front of the mansion. "I wonder who lives here" Moka questioned.

"Well I heard from around town that this mansion was abandoned long ago"

Roxas touched the gates. He was gazing at the mansion when he felt a surge of memories erupt inside. He yelled in pain, dropping to one knee as the memories surged through his head. Roxas saw the boy, Sora, again. He was fighting a giant heartless along with a duck and dog, then Sora and his party were gazing up at the Olympus Coliseum. Next they were running through the streets of Agrabah. Last at the front of a castle with contraptions.

Roxas's eyes snapped open and he shot up panting. "ROXAS-KUN". Moka hugged Roxas tightly with a tears running down her eyes. Roxas noticed she was really pale and sweaty. "Moka are you ok?" Roxas asked sharply. Moka wailed "Forget me, what about you?! You almost gave me a heart attack when you collapsed". Roxas stared at Moka "I collapsed?" He stuttered. Moka nodded vigorously and went on to rant on how worried she was. Roxas however paid no attention as he pulled Moka away from an oncoming fist. The fist hitting the wall sent of a shockwave, forcing Roxas to hold Moka tight, rolling to safety.

Roxas set Moka apart and turned to the fist which retracted and flew back to its owner, a Guard Armor. Roxas bent his right hand in and whipped it back summoning his Oblivion and did the same motion with his left summoning his Oathkeeper. He twirled the 2 clanging them at the tips, and set them at both sides. Moka watched on, Roxas charging straight at the heartless. He Threw his Oathkeeper at the guard armor which protected itself from the blade sending it in the air. Roxas jumped up, grabbing his blade and put the 2 together swinging down. He slashed away the Guard Armors legs but was hit across the head. Roxas however did an Ariel recovery and started an air attack. His eye glinted with light as his Keyblades flew around him destroying the Armors arms. The keyblades returned to Roxas's hands and he charged for the final attack. With one final double slash the Guard Armor fell, splitting apart and released a heart. Roxas landed on the ground, recalling his keyblades.

Moka was staring with her heart to his chest, in amazement at what she witnessed. Roxas turned to her with a blank expression on his face. Moka jumped up and ran up to hug Roxas. Roxas felt embarrassed and didn't know what to do. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Moka. It was silent when a deep voice echoed "How romantic". Roxas and Moka broke apart and looked around to find the source of the voice. Roxas detected a familiar presence and faced the front of the mansion gates to see a dark corridor open and vanish. The man wore the same black cloak as Roxas except with his hood covering his face. Roxas growled, pulling Moka behind him and called forth his Oblivion. "Now Roxas is that any way to treat an old friend". "We were never friends" Roxas shouted furiously.

"What a shame and here I thought I could welcome you back with open arms" The man in the hood said extending both arms to his sides. Roxas growled and said "Sorry I resigned so it's best you go before I lose control". The hooded figure shook his head and stated "Do not think you are truly gone Roxas". He pointed his index at him "As long as you wear the cloak and bare the scar, you are still one of us". Roxas glared as he conjured a dark corridor and pulled Moka close stepping into it.

The 2 returned to Youkai academy and Roxas immediately went off to his dorm. Moka however caught up to him and tugged on his hand. "Roxas who was that?". Roxas turned to Moka, his face carrying an angry and stressed look.

"That was somebody I have hoped I would never see again"

Roxas then zipped down his cloak and took it off. He had a black T-shirt on and he took it off. Moka blushed at his well toned muscular body. He sighed hesitantly and turned around. There was a large scar covering his back all the way from his right shoulder to his left hip. Moka gasped placing both her hands on her mouth.

"He is also the one who gave me this"

He put his shirt and cloak back on and faced Moka telling her "Which is why I cannot allow you or your inner self to get involved right now or hopefully ever. When the time comes I'll explain everything". Moka began to shiver with fear and paled a lot. Roxas felt he needed to calm her and he embraced her. Roxas than thought "If you wish to suck my blood Moka I'll allow it this once". Moka backed away looking at Roxas appalled. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes "I could tell you need it Moka. Please, just get it over with so you can calm down".

Moka stepped closer and was hesitant. She got closer to Roxas's neck and whispered "I'm sorry Roxas-kun". Roxas smiled and said "It's alright you need it". She nodded and bit down gently, sucking up Roxas's blood slowly. Mokas face regained color and she was soon brimming with a new shine. '_I must protect her'_ Roxas thought _'I cannot allow anything to hurt her so I must protect her'._ Moka soon stopped and hugged Roxas close before separating and leaving for her dorm

Roxas soon arrived home to find Axel playing some video games. "When did we get a game station and TV?". Axel replied without taking his eyes off the game "Today. I went to another world and bought it". Roxas grinned and he picked up a controller joining the game. The 2 played for an hour until Axel remembered something. "Hey Roxas did you make any progress on that 'finding your purpose' thing?". Roxas thought for a second and was about to say no before he thought of Moka. "Maybe" He replied "Maybe I have found my purpose". Axel seemed to read his thoughts and patted his friend on the back and they resumed the game.

In a dark room

"So did ya hear? Number I saw XIII today"

"Really? That retched traitor is still alive and well eh"

"Hmph I see you don't like traitors number IV"

"And you don't number II?"

"Me? As if. Though those 2 might prove more entertaining than ever"

"Is that all you seek? Entertainment?"

"I have my reasons scientist. Now if you'll excuse me"


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Vampire Chapter 6: Another friend

Roxas and Axel were walking towards class eating sea-salt ice cream as their breakfast. On their way, they noticed the entire freshmen class gathered around a billboard. "What's that all about?" Axel Wondered aloud. Roxas started off towards the group calling Axel over "Let's check it out". They walked over to the sign to see a fidgeting and nervous crowd. "Hey what's up?" Axel asked a nearby student. He shuddered and in unison all the freshman shouted. "IT'S THE TEST RESULTS". Roxas and Axel picked their ears from the yells. The freshmen were all talking nervously.

"Oh man I failed"

"We're doomed"

"How will I explain to my dad"

Axel rolled his eyes and shoved his way to the front with Roxas right behind him. Axel was scanning the board and smirked. "Ha" Axel pointed his thumb to himself. "Out of the 256 freshman I'm ranked number VIII. How befitting don't ya think" Axel said proudly. Roxas grinned and shook his head at his friends boastfulness. He took his turn to look over the billboard. "Huh, number 56". He slouched a little feeling disappointed. Axel shook his shoulder lightly saying "Hey Roxas, that's pretty high considering the amount of Freshmen we have hear". "Thanks Axel". Axel snorted at a rank and pointed to it "Hey Roxas check this out, looks like someone stole your number". Roxas gazed up and saw Moka Akashiya ranked at XIII.

"Hey Roxas-kun". Moka came up from behind. "Hey Moka" Roxas greeted back. "Hey Moka, check it out, you're pretty high up there" Roxas said pointing to her name. Moka saw and smiled happily at her accomplishment. Some of the other freshmen guys noticed and began to worship Moka once again.

"UWAH Smart AND Beautiful"

"She really is the perfect package"

Roxas sighed exasperatedly muttering 'here we go again'. Axel finished his ice cream when a little girl with a witch hat bumped. "Hey there careful" Axel said casually. "I'm sorry" The little girl in the witch hat bowed apologetically. Axel smiled slightly 'At least she's polite' he thought. Axel glanced back at the board to see number 1. It was Yukari Sendou. Axel glanced down at the little witch girl when he heard a hissing, drawling voice "Well done Yukari you're #1. As expected of the girl genius. Even though you're just 11 you didn't seem to skip ahead to high school for nothing". Axel sensed the danger rising in the guys voice. "Class-representative?". "But listen up; Don't get all high and mighty because in my eyes you're still just trash. An immature brat that reeks of her mother's milk". Axel narrowed his eyes at the Representative, preparing his fire power. The Representative shoved Yukari shouting "And what's with this outfit, it's completely against school rules". He shoved her and interrogated her. "I know what you really are. You're a Witch aren't you. You're nothing more than a disgusting half breed". Roxas and Moka caught the last few words of the class representative.

Axel was about to intervene, when he saw a rock float up and hit the jerk across the head. Yukari laughed "Ha you deserved that". The representative growled and lunged at the witch. "What the hell did you just do to me?!".

"STOP"

Moka threw herself in front of Yukari. "I have no quarrel in this but I cannot ignore the fact that you would assault a child" Moka said in a strong voice. "And just how are you going to stop me?" The representative growled. "She won't but we will" Said a fiery menacing voice. The official turned to see Axel and Roxas giving him death glares. Roxas was radiating his dark and light aura and Axels heat was increasing. He went into the representatives face and in a venomous voice threatened "You wanna mess with our friend, then you're messing with all of us". The representative backed off shouting "You got lucky Sendou. Come on guys"

The trio were soon seated with their new found friend. "Wah that was so cool of you guys to stand up for me like that. I'm Yukari Sendou". Moka smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Yukari, I'm Moka Akashiya and these are my friends Roxas and Axel". They nodded in greeting. Axel then said "So you're 11 years old yet you're in high school? That's really something". Roxas added "Yeah I heard she's the smartest girl in school. Hey can you help me out with my grades". Yukari was overwhelmed by such kindness she was shivering. "Yukari are you alright?" Moka asked with concern. Yukari brightened up and tackled Moka with a hug "YAY I HAVE FRIENDS". They all laughed at the little witch's statement.

Later on that day

Roxas was snoozing in an empty classroom after school but was jerked awake by Kurumu. "Hey sleepy head, what are you snoozing here for?". Roxas rubbed his eyes "Oh hey Kurumu. I just lost track of time is all".

"Say Roxas I heard you Axel and Moka got into some trouble with this Class representative guy"

"oh that was just because the guy was being an ass. He was picking on this witch girl so we intervened. I Say the more friends the merrier"

Kurumu blushed and hugged Roxas between her breasts. "UWA You're so kind and considerate Roxas" Kurumu squealing with delight. "Kurumu, can you please give me air". She let go and the 2 got up and left the class together. They were walking along side the building having a conversation.

"So Roxas is it true you can travel to other worlds?"

"Yeah, Axel and I, before coming here, were travelling throughout the worlds"

"What were they like"

Before Roxas could even answer he heard a scream. He and Kurumu ran to the source and saw heartless surrounding 2 girls. "These things again?!" Kurumu said. "Kurumu back up" Roxas commanded. He saw the other girls staring at him with pleading expressions. "Don't worry I'm coming" He called out to them, summoning his keyblades. The heartless turned to their new opponent and attacked. (Cue any battle music) Roxas hacked and slashed away at every oncoming heartless, but more appeared and attacked. "What the hell are they so active for today?!" Roxas said through gritted teeth.

He jumped back, pointing his keyblades up shouting "THUNDAGA" A shower of thunderbolts rained down on the heartless. Roxas placed his blades together and finished with a combo of Aero and Fire. Roxas ran over to the girls asking if they were alright. Kurumu saw a Neoshadow appear and sneak up from behind. She ran to the aid of Roxas but the heartless was stopped by a gold pan hitting its head. Roxas and Kurumu saw Yukari emerge between the bushes, brandishing her wand. "No one hurts my friends". However, More Neoshadows and knocked Yukari back. "Oof". She looked up and saw a dozen Neoshadows lunging at her. She froze from fear, waiting for the hit. Roxas appeared in front of her and slashed at the heartless, eliminating the rest. The 2 girls thanked them and left. Roxas turned to Yukari checking her for injuries.

"Geez Yukari, I know you're a genius, but don't go into situations without analyzing it"

"What about you? You charged straight in" Yukari pouted with a cute face. Roxas smiled. She was like a little sister. He ruffled her hair "Yes I did, but I knew what I was up against, so for now leave the heartless to Axel and I". Kurumu came up and said "You should be more careful you could have killed yourself". Yukari felt a little hurt from the comment 'Is that all I am to my new friends? Just a burden' Yukari thought sadly. She jumped up and ran off with tears in her eyes. "YUKARI" Roxas called out with his hand outstretched.

Yukari ran and ran until she bumped into something. "Oh Yukari careful where you run" Moka said. Yukari looked up at her teary eyed. Moka was stunned by her face and asked worriedly "Yukari what's wrong?". She averted her gaze and ran off. "Yukari" Moka muttered. "MOKA". Moka turned to see Roxas followed by an exhausted Kurumu. "Roxas-kun? Why are you guys running?". Roxas caught his breath "We're trying to find Yukari. Have you seen her?". Mokas eyes widened and said "Yeah she just ran past me, Let's go"

Yukari was running without stop. 'It's better if I'm alone. I'm hated by everyone anyway' she thought sadly. Someone knocked her down making her yell "Hey watch it". Yukari looked up to see the class representatives staring down out her with malice. "Oh Yukari, just the brat I was looking for" He growled lowering his face to hers "I'm gonna make you pay for embarrassing me in front of all those students". He shoved her into a tree as he and his companions began to morph. Their skin became scaly, their snouts extended with their teeth sharpening and their nails grew into claws.

Yukari held out her wand preparing to fight but the class representative bit it out of her hand and chewed it to pieces. "Ack my wand". "Hmph little brat, what are you gonna do now? You're worthless without your wand filthy half-breed". He swung down with his mouth open roaring "I think I'll be doing the school a favor if I take care of you". Yukari closed her eyes, bracing herself, but felt herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes to see Roxas holding her close and Moka and Kurumu in front facing the lizard men.

Except Moka was different. Her hair was silver and skin as pale as the moon. She had red eyes and was exerting a powerful dark aura. The lizard men stopped in their tracks marveling and shuddering from the power coming from inner Moka. "You petty monsters rely on each other, when I rely on my own". In an instant Moka defeated the class representatives friends and before he could run Moka roundhouse kicked into the ground "Know your place"

Yukari was absorbing all this and snapped out of it when Roxas extended his hand to help her up. "You have friends now Yukari. You don't have to be alone anymore". Yukari shuddered then burst into tears. Roxas sweat dropped but awkwardly pulled her into an odd hug to calm her down.

Elsewhere

"Number VII I bring news"

"What happened number VIII?"

"One of the heartless squads you told me to deploy, have vanished"

"Interesting. Where did they vanish?"

"That is the problem. The place in where they vanished is in a dark zone"

"A dark zone?"

"Yes. It's, I believe the same dark zone the former number VIII and XIII are currently residing in"

"Then why haven't you found it yet?"

"This dark zone has some kind of complex way to get in. It's almost as if you have to get in by accident"

"Well then keep trying. You want to truly be number VIII correct Bixlow? Then find that world and eliminate the traitors"


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Vampire Chapter 7: Kurumus trouble

It was a Saturday morning in Youkai academy. Normally you would find most of the students hanging around or shut up in their dorms. But 6 individuals are pent up in a classroom righting the school newspaper. Axel was typing in a slow fashion with Yukari who was typing as fast as she can. Roxas, Moka and Kurumu meanwhile were writing down the latest news of the medusa teacher. "I can't take this" Kurumu groaned stretching out "It's a Saturday, yet we're all stuck here". Yukari typed up another sentence and turned to Kurumu. "Yeah we're working like mangaka being chased by the deadline without pay". They were all hit with Gins booming voice "STOP BEIN BABIES. A NEWSPAPER IS JUST LIKE A MANGA WITH STRICT ADHERENCE TO DEADLINES". Everyone's hair was ruffled except for Axel who was picking his pinky in his ear "OY OY no need to yell, we're working".

Gin simply folded out a newspaper scoffing at them "Once you guys finish the newspaper then I'll listen to your sob stories". "Then would you please help us out instead of relaxing over there drinking your coffee" Moka shouted anime style. "I don't care as long as I'm with Roxas I'm alright" Kurumu stated hugging Roxas.

"KURUMU-CHAN"

"WHAT?!"

Kurumu and Moka were having another death glare but were both hit with paper by Axel. "Hey guys can we just finish so I can go and sleep" Axel said grumpily. Kurumu then yelled back anime style "You didn't have to throw stuff at us". Axel replied "You're right. I should have just shot both of you with fire".

Click

A shifty, slimy looking guy was holding his camera, observing Kurumu yell at Axel who ignored her. "Ah Kurumu. Soon you'll be in my arms" The cameraman said in a sluggish and moist voice. After everything settled down Nekonome sensei entered the class. "Hey I see everybody is working hard" She said cheerily. Sensei placed a bag she was carrying on their desks and pulled out. "Sea-salt ice cream?" Roxas said in surprise. "Where'd you get some sensei" Moka asked taking some and handing it out to the rest. "Oh Axel asked me that. He told me he left some next to my fish in the freezer" Sensei answered chomping down on some fish. "In the teacher's fridge?" Yukari inquired. Roxas turned to his friend "When did you manage to do that?". "Through the old corridor" Axel replied winking at his friend. Roxas stared then smirked and shook his head.

"Oh I just remembered something" Nekonome sensei reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Kurumu "I found this letter labeled for you outside the door Kurumu-Chan". Kurumu took it curiously and opened it. There were dirty pictures of her and a side note warning 'If you don't want these pictures to go public come alone to the "monster tree" in the main school yard'. Kurumu stuffed them into a nearby toolbox thinking wildly "KYAAA these are my pictures and now whoever has them…OH GOD BLACKMAIL". Roxas saw Kurumus flustered expression "Hey Kurumu what's wrong?". She fidgeted nervously before giving a fake cheery voice "Nothing, I just remembered something came up and I gotta take care of it". Moka and Roxas stared in disbelief. "But Kurumu-Chan the paper" Moka argued. Kurumu was already walking out the door "I'll be back". The gang was dazed by her actions but Axel was concerned. "Hang on guys I'll see what's up" Axel said getting up out of his chair.

Kurumu arrived at the tree and heard a moist voice "ah Kurumu, long time no see". Kurumu looked up and saw the cameraman perched up on a tree. "Who are you? What's the deal with all those dirty pictures" She shouted angrily. Kurumu then realized she left them toolbox. The guy landed and he exerted an uneasy feeling making Kurumu shudder. "I'm Kanou Nagare. Don't you remember me?". Kurumu looked at him with your-who-know look. "It was right after the beginning of the school year. I asked to take a picture of you and you promised me a date". "I don't remember that. I guess I lost track of boys I was trying to seduce in order to compete with Moka" Kurumu pondered. Nagare threatened "You had better go on a date with me or I will make those pictures go public". Kurumu had no choice but to oblige.

Axel was walking around the school. "Huh, where could have Kurumu gone?" Axel wondered. He trudged on in search of her. Kurumu was wearing her gym uniform. "Hey why do I need to wear this? What kind of date is this?". Nagare was eyeing Kurumu perversely and said "It's a pretend photo-shoot". He started clicking away and she shouted "that's not a date". "Oh I don't think you should yell at me like that. You see I have ways of finding out all secrets" Nagare said creepily. He leaned in and whispered into Kurumus ears. She had a shocked anime face and Nagare said "Why don't I tell 'Roxas' everything". Kurumus eyes turned into fear "How did you know about Roxas. Anyone but Roxas". Nagare seized his chance and pulled out a maid outfit demanding her to wear it. After 12 suits Kurumu slouched back exhausted.

She opened the class expecting everyone to be pissed. "Kurumu you're back". Kurumu saw everybody packing up and preparing to leave. "Well we're just about done for today, se we'll rest and finish up tomorrow". They all walked past her and left her in the class room. Kurumu was saddened as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. "I was once selfish and arrogant who only cared about myself. Now I'm paying for it, aren't I?" She thought dejectedly with tears about to spill. "Is something really troubling you that badly?". Kurumu turned behind her to see Axel leaning on the wall with his arms folded. "Axel". He lifted himself off the wall and walked over to Kurumu, pulling up a chair, propping himself down.

"Now tell me Kurumu, what made you leave for that long?". Kurumu didn't look up at Axel and said "I can't tell you". Axel just smirked and tried "Hey you know you could tell me anything". "And why should I do that?" Kurumu spat staring up at Axel. Axel chuckled at her rage and ruffled her blue hair. "Because we're friends, and friends look out for each other" Axel said sincerely. Kurumu was staring at Axel, shocked by his kind words. She looked at her knees and blushed a little.

"I don't know if I should say it yet"

Axel seemed discomforted but shrugged it off. He gave her a pat on the shoulder shaking her lightly. "Hey if you ever need to talk, I'm here. Got it memorized?". Kurumu giggled "Heh I didn't know you could care like this Axle-sama". Axel cocked a brow at the 'Sama' part. "Hey it's just Axel A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?". Kurumu laughed "Ok AXEL thanks for being considerate". Axel ruffled her hair before saying "No need to thank me". He left the classroom. Kurumu looked back at the half finished newspaper. "HU HU HU, Well well looks like little Kurumu has another boyfriend". Kurumu faced Nagare who was covered in slime and perverted satisfaction. "Today was great, eh Kurumu. Let's have some more fun tomorrow".

"Nagare?! What are you doing here?! There is no tomorrow, today was just a date!"

"HU that's really cold to say, considering that I have photos of you so I could now show it to Roxas AND Axel" Nagare said menacingly. Kurumu backed away in defeat and sprinted out the class shouting "Stop following me". Kurumu burst open the door and as it closed (Dramatic effect) Axel was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Nagare saw the half finished newspaper and

Sunday

"KYAA ALL THE DRAFTS WE HALF FINISHED ARE ALL GONE". Roxas, Yukari and Kurumu gaped in horror. Gin was looking around frantically. "Dammit" He groaned "Everything was stolen". Yukari checked her computer and cried "NO Everything I had has been deleted, even my back up and my disks are all gone". Yukari then felt something wet and moist as she leaned on the keyboard. She held up her hands in disgust "And all the keyboards are slimy, as if slugs have been crawling on it all day". Kurumu froze in shock. "There's no doubt it's him" Kurumu thought. Kurumu ran out the door hearing the cries of her friends. She ran to the monster tree, with a slimy Nagare perched up on it. "Oh I knew you would come back". Kurumu gave him a death glare, silencing him immediately.

"You had better give me back those papers before I savage you" Kurumu warned in a deadly tone. Nagare shuddered, but regained his composure as his body began to sweat more slime. He started to get liquid like as his eyes came out. Kurumu was staring in disgust and fear as Nagare transformed into a giant slug. He groped her breast and she whacked him off. "Oh this is going to be so much fun, we're going to say so much pictures" Nagare in his slug voice. Kurumu backed to the wall and fell to her knees. She was trembling weakly. "I don't get it" She thought "Where is all my strength going?". Nagare seemed to have read her thoughts and said "My gas carries a toxin that takes away the strength and power of anyone around me". Nagare drew closer to Kurumu with slime and drool dripping from him.

"THIS IS GONNA BE FUN"

"NOOO"

Nagare stopped as he felt himself being dried. Kurumu to opened her eyes to feel the air become rather dry and the heat intensifying. Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded Nagare and Axel appeared between the 2. "YOU?!" Nagare said in shock. "Axel?! When did you get here?!" Kurumu stunned but relieved from her rescue. Axels faced was cold and menacing making the slug creature shiver with fear. Axel was about to call forth his Chakram when he felt a soft hand on his arm. Axel looked to see Kurumu with a grateful but reluctant gaze. "Axel we just need the papers, no need to incinerate the slug". Axel still had his stoic face but soften. The fires around Nagare subdued as Axel walked over to the trembling monster, snatching the papers out of his hands in an instant. Axel and Kurumu turned to leave but Nagare had other plans.

Nagare regained some of his slime and lunged at the 2. He stopped and felt an odd sensation come over him. Nagare's eyes were rattling and he saw the monster tree come to life and Kurumu slashing him across the chest. Nagare fell in defeat, unconscious. Kurumu held a triumphant look before feeling dazed and she fell. Axel caught her and she looked at his gentle face. "That was the first time you did that didn't you?". Kurumu nodded vaguely before giving a cocky grin "That happens to guys who mess with my friends. Got it memorized?". Axel smirked and held her up bridal style. He carried her all the way to the door. He set her down and the 2 entered.

They explained the story and immediately got to work on the paper.

Nekonome sensei was carrying a bag and entered the class. She saw everyone sleeping tightly together with the final draft lying in the middle. Sensei smile heartedly and picked up the final draft. She then saw something cute. Kurumu was peacefully sleeping on Axels lap with a blush on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Vampire Chapter 8: Youkai police trouble

It was a dark room as Kuyou of the Youkai public safety commission was pacing back and forth. He detected an entry but recognized the scent. "So back in black yet again". The hood figure came out from the shadows. "Ah I see your instincts have gotten sharper but it still hasn't been refined" The black hood commented. Kuyou hmphed but asked "How long were you there?". "One hour". Kuyou stared in disbelief at the black hood. "That may be impressive but I must say impossible. We have one of the best sensory monsters in this force". The black hood laughed "Well then it looks like you need to update on your monsters".

"Whatever. What do you want Bixlow?"

"I came here to give you a warning about these 2"

Bixlow held out a picture with Roxas and Axel. Kuyou looked at the 2 in confusion. "I don't understand, they wear the same cloak as you". "That doesn't mean they are a part of Organization XIII. Those 2 are traitors but I do have one thing to say before I depart". Kuyou looked at Bixlow "Which is?". A dark corridor appeared behind Bixlow and he slowly stepped to it "Roxas is not a Youkai". Kuyou stood there dumbfounded until he heard the door open behind him. "Sir". "Yes Keito"

"The newspaper club has been distributing newspaper in the open again"

"What?! Damn newspaper club. They never learn do they"

The gang was behind a table handing out newspapers to every student. Most of the guys took it because of Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. Some girls also took it just to get a look at Roxas and Axel. "Hey I feel good about this" Roxas said happily. Axel smirked and chortled "Nice trick for being a nobody". "Hey you laughed. Ain't that some 'emotion'" Roxas snapped playfully back. Axel and Roxas laughed. The newspapers were being distributed well and Kurumu cheered by hugging Roxas.

"You don't have to hug him every time Kurumu-Chan"

"What's wrong with that Moka. He's all mine"

The 2 began their daily routine of glaring when they were interrupted by Gin. "Hey looks like things are going well over here". "Oh hey puppy where have you been all day?" Axel greeted casually. Everyone snorted and Gin pulled on Axels' hair only to be set aflame. The entire gang laughed when they heard a commotion coming from the crowd of students. A group of uniformed students were shoving others aside coming directly to the newspaper stand. The leader of the group came up to the table and introduced himself "Salutations, I am Kuyou manager of Youkai public safety commission". The group felt an odd vibe from him but Gin stepped in front of them putting his arm in front of them. Kuyou picked up a paper

"So newspaper club I see you're doing a good job. However"

He glared at them "Who gave you permission to distribute them without our knowing?". He suddenly kicked the newspaper stand roaring "IT'S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU, THE SAFETY OF THE SCHOOL IS THREATENED". "HEY THAT'S OUR NEWSPAPER" Kurumu cried out running to Kuyou. Keito stepped forward and spat a ring like substance at her. Axel intercepted it with a newspaper flinging it at Keito. Kuyou noticed this and walked right up to Axel, barely an inch from his face. "You wanna start something, redhead?!" Kuyou asked dangerously. The entire campus was silent and watched Axel smirk. "No no you already did start something". Axels face became deadly as he said threateningly "I'm just gonna finish it". Tension crackled through the air as the police force glared at the newspaper club with only Roxas and Axel shooting right back. "Consider this a warning" Kuyou whispered dangerously. He turned to walk away with the rest of the 'police' following suit. After they were gone Gin yelled "AXEL WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?!". Axel folded his arms looking at Gin, disappointed.

"As far as I know and care, they're a bunch of assholes who wanted to fuck with us"

"But you don't understand who you're dealing with" Gin shot back

"Well Who are they then?" Yukari asked. Gin seemed hesitant but answered anyway.

"Those guys are the public safety commission, just a more aggressive version of the student police. In order to maintain peace in this school, a militant group was established to control evil in this school. They're called the academy police" Gin explained. "WHAT?! THOSE GUYS?!" Kurumu yelled in shock. "They sure didn't seem like the police" Axel deadpanned. "That's because they aren't anymore. They have been corrupted and are now nothing more than Yakuza who force people to pay their dues to them". "So what are we gonna do?" Moka asked nervously. Roxas felt the answer wasn't going to be good. Gin scratched his head and sadly "Nothing we can do then to give in to their demands. We gotta burn all the papers to appeal to them or we're gonna have trouble". Everyone shouted in unison "WHAT?! BUT WE HANDED OUT SO MANY AND WORKED SO HARD". Axel gritted his teeth "I don't give a damn about some punks who think they got control just cause of a uniform, c'mon Roxas" Roxas and Axel left the gang with a corridor of darkness. Gin and Yukari were staring wide-eyed.

"When could they do that?" Gin stuttered

"Always" Moka said "But we'll explain later". Gin went off alone while the girls seated themselves at a table next to the cafeteria. "How can Gin stand by and do nothing. Where's his manhood" Kurumu complained. Roxas and Axel soon appeared carrying serious faces. "Roxas-kun? Where have you guys been?" Moka asked, with a jump from their sudden appearance. Axel waved her silent and said "Roxas and I have been doing a little recon around the school". "Apparently Gin and the previous newspaper club tried to bad mouth the public safety commission and 'change' the school" Roxas finished. The entire group was silent when Axel suddenly left through a dark corridor. Kurumu got up, slamming her fists onto the table. "If Gin won't let us hand out the papers, then I'll just do it myself" Kurumu proclaimed. She grabbed Roxas by the collar who yelled "HEY WAIT WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME?!".

Kurumu and Roxas were walking side by side with Kurumu holding the remaining newspapers in a box. "Kurumu as much as I want to do this, don't you think we should cool our heads a bit" Roxas said to calm Kurumu. Kurumu however began to shake and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Roxas began to fret because he thinks he said something wrong. "Um Kurumu" Roxas asked nervously. "It's not fair" Kurumu said in a shaky voice "We all worked so hard together on it. Axel helped me retrieve it. This is a treasure to me". Roxas looked on in sympathy and remembered the hard work they all put into it.

"Ha how sentimental". A string grabbed the box and snatched it out of Kurumus hands. Roxas and Kurumu looked up and saw keito holding the box. "You newspaper club idiots want to go against us huh? Fine I'll crush you here and now" Keito snarled. She summoned a thread and lowered herself from the tree tops. Roxas burst out "Hey you know you don't have to hate us for something that happened in the past. You guys should just leave us alone. You call yourselves police when in reality you're nothing more than a corrupt power hungry gang who only deals with personal problems and not the entire school". Kurumu stared at him in awe at his bravery. Keito to was impressed but her eyes carried a livid look. "You little insect" She whispered. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH. HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN ON US!" Keito roared, throwing the box into a nearby incinerator. Kurumu cried out in horror and Roxas gritted his teeth furiously.

Keito turned to them and spat thread at them. Roxas saw it coming and conjured his Oblivion swatting it all aside. Keito glared at him, enraged at his actions.

"You dare"

"SHUT UP. You're nothing more than a coward"

Roxas noticed some of the thread attached on his blade. He then felt it tugged out of his hand and it soared into Keitos hand. "Ha now your weapon is mine" Keito said brandishing it in front of him. Roxas eyed her then smirked. "What's so funny?". Roxas held out his hand and the Oathkeeper appeared. Keito was staring wide eyed until she felt her other hand lighten. She saw the Oblivion vanish in a wisp and reappear in Roxas's other hand. "Sorry but when a keyblade chooses its master it can only and I mean only be used by its chosen weilder" Roxas explained getting into his battle stance. Keito was shaking and then spat out web everywhere. Roxas tried to protect himself and Kurumu but Keito baited Roxas into protecting Kurumu and the 2 were caught.

Moka had an odd sensation and stood up. "Hmm? What's up Moka?" Yukari asked, while observing her viewing globe. "I don't know. I'm just feeling a little uneasy". Moka turned (Dramatic effect). "Roxas-kun". Roxas and Kurumu were slammed into a tree. Then Kurumu was tossed aside and Keito closed in on Roxas.

"I'll start with you for defying me". Keitos body began to morph as 8 spider legs came out from her stomach. "Oh and by the way. The Youkai police can actually use their monster powers so we exist on a different plane then you". Roxas tried to struggle out of the binds only to hear a chuckle from Keito. "You can't release yourself from those binds that easily" Keito said with her voice growling as her face transformed into a spider. She pulled Roxas closer with her fangs bared. "As your punishment, I'll drink you dry for defying us and causing evil within the school. Roxas still was defiant "Fine then eat me". He spat right in her face. Keito twitched and Kurumu was terrified. Keito roared as she swung down to bite but was sent flying.

"Stay away from my friends" Moka cried out. Keito skidded to a stop "Another insect?! GAH". Keito shot another web thread wrapping around Mokas arm. Moka screamed as Keito pulled her in.

"MOKA"

"AURGH YOU INSUFFERABLE BITCH. I'LL KILL YOU FIRST"

Keito swung one of her legs at Moka and slashed. Blood flew in the air as Moka watched on in horror as Roxas took the blow for her. The web binding Roxas fell as Roxas put on a cheery weak voice "Ah Moka. All I wanted was to have some fun with you guys". Roxas collapsed into Mokas hands as Keito closed in for the kill. "ROXAS-KUN". Mokas power exploded halting Keito in her tracks. "What is this aura". The inner vampire Moka was holding Roxas from falling with the Rosario in his right hand. "Roxas" She said softly. He grunted in pain and gave Moka a painful smile "Heh it's been a while hasn't it". Keito was shivering from the supernatural powers Moka exhibited. "Ok calm down, She's still caught in my web. All I have to do is pull her in…". Keito gave a tug but Moka didn't budge. Mokas Aura became deadlier as she glared at Keito "How dare you do this to Roxas" Moka said with venom. Keito shuddered and stuttered "W-wait it was my mistake. You realize if you raise your hand against us you could get into serious trouble". Moka swiftly kicked Keito right in the mouth as she coughed blood fading into unconsciousness.

"You made the mistake of raising your hand up to me. Know your place"

Moka walked over to Roxas who was clutching his back. She looked at him then smirked "You can be so reckless sometimes". She helped him up and Kurumu who finally got free came over to help. Kuyou was pacing back and forth wracking his brain from Bixlows comment.

"What does he mean? Roxas isn't a Youkai?"

Then it dawned on him. "Could he be human?!" Kuyou whispered to himself. The door behind Kuyou banged open and one of the academy police rushed in "Sir Keito was just defeated by the newspaper club". Kuyou eyes widened in rage. "C'mon" He ordered menacingly "We have an arrest to make"

The next day

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS ATTACKED ONE OF THE ACADEMY POLICE" Gin yelled hysterically. Moka, Roxas and Kurumu slumped with shame. Yukari looked on worriedly but Axel was hovering 3 balls of fire in his hand. "Whatever, they didn't have time to think they had to do. That's one of life's greatest lessons. Got it memorized?" Axel said coyly. Gin had an irritation mark appear. Roxas got up but grunted in pain. "Roxas-kun try not to move too much" Moka said getting up. Roxas waved his hand "I'll be fine. I just gotta see if I have a potion back home". "Potion?" Kurumu said tilting her head.

"That's alright Roxas I have one on me right now"

Axel threw a green sphere in the air and it appeared above Roxas, showering him with green leaves. Roxas felt much better and started taking off his cloak and shirt. "How does it look?" He asked with his back to his friends. They were staring in astonishment. The wound was practically gone. "I-it looks good" Yukari stuttered. Roxas smiled and put his shirt and cloak back on. "Well I'm thirsty. I'm getting a drink". As Roxas exited there were a dozen blades pointed directly at his throat. Moka exited and yelped in fright. The rest of the club soon entered and realized the situation.

"Ah and there's the other one" Said a sinister voice from the uniformed group. Kuyou stepped out from the crowd and talked directly to Moka. "Moka Akashiya, you have been called in for the assault on Keito of the police academy". Roxas rushed into her defense. "Hey it was your people that started it. You're lucky that was Moka. Axel would have left nothing" He yelled angrily. Kuyous eye twitched in anger but kept his cool and continued "And as for you Roxas you to are coming with us". "Hey wait why is Roxas under arrest" Kurumu yelled. "Yeah He didn't do anything wrong" Yukari added. Kuyou let off some of his Youkai power silencing the girls.

"On the contrary this boy was the first to engage Keito and" He walked over to Roxas, his demon aura growing. "You Roxas, are suspected of being a human". Everything stopped. The hallway was silent, and Roxas's friends stared. "WH-what? Roxas can't be human. This is a school for monsters" Kurumu stuttered still taking in what she had heard. But it didn't matter as they were already forcing Moka and Roxas away with the gang not even lifting a finger in protest.

They were all inside the class contemplating on what they should do.

"We have to help them"

"What are you nuts Kurumu? They'll execute us as well"

As Gin and Kurumu argued, Yukari was staring intently at Axel, who looked in deep concern but was also lost in thought. "Axel?". "I don't understand. Why was it just Roxas? He and I aren't Youkai". Gin and Kurumu stopped fighting and looked at Axel. Axel stopped leaning on the wall and looked at his friends. He sighed hesitantly

"I guess it's time I tell you guys the truth"

"Truth?" Kurumu said. "Roxas and I aren't Youkai, but neither are we human". The 3 looked at Axel with confusion and questions written on their faces. "That doesn't make any sense, how can you be neither monster or human?" Yukari stated. Axel chuckled darkly shaking his head.

"That's because Roxas and I aren't somebody's. We're nobodies. Beings left over from someone who was consumed by darkness and the empty shell left behind is strong enough to have a will of its own. We nobodies, well nobodies like Roxas and I are a very rare type of being. In the entire worlds there are only 13 of us nobodies that retain out old human form"

The 3 were completely lost until Kurumu piped up "What do you mean other worlds? What like the human world?". Axel shook his head and said "It's very complicated but I'll show you after this whole ordeal blows over. For now you guys go help Roxas and Moka. There's something I have to investigate". With that Axel teleported away leaving a group of dumbstruck teenagers trying to process what they had heard. "W-w-w" Gin stuttered then "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN NOBODY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!". "Calm down Gin, now's not the time to shout" Kurumu yelled. "Kurumu is right. Even though we understand little our friends are in grave danger so we have to help". Gin was glaring before recomposing "Tch I hate this kind of shit". Let's go".

Axel appeared on the outskirts of the commission HQ. "Hmm let's see what's the real story behind this guy". There was a loud cackle and Axel looked up into the trees with a dull face. "You again? Didn't Roxas and Moka beat the hell out of you? I thought you were fired art teacher" Ishigami was emanating a dark aura that resembles the heartless. "Ke Ke Ke that black hooded member was right. This is power". Axels face turned serious. "So they found us" he muttered to himself. Neoshadows appeared around Axel as Ishigami vanished. "Tch, will one day or week ever go by were I'm not getting into trouble?"

Roxas and Moka were walking along a hallway, with swords still out. Kuyou was leading them when a prisoner roared "KUYOU RELEASE US NOW! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!". The prisoners arm became monstrous only to be set aflame. Moka placed her hands over her mouth in horror and the merciless act.

"Foolish lower class monster. Who in the hell do you think you are, speaking to a superior like that? Especially when your superior is the head of the academy police".

SHING, THWACK KA-CHAK THWACK PSS

Kuyou whirled around to see all of his cronies knocked out with Roxas standing above them, glaring at Kuyou. "How did you…" Kuyou stuttered in shock. Roxas glared then gave off a cocky smirk "Don't need to be a monster or human to kick the crap out of those weaklings".

"But you can't be a Youkai. I can tell you don't have the aura of one"

"No. But I'm not human either. Try your senses again and see what you find" Roxas said mockingly. Kuyou growled but secretly sensed out Roxas. He had everything… but where was his heart?! And what was that insane power locked up inside him. Kuyous eyes widened into fury. "You may not be human but you are still an enemy of the academy".

"NO HE'S NOT"

"YEAH ROXAS IS OUR FRIEND"

Kurumu, Yukari and Gin all arrived at once in front of Kuyou. Kuyou was shaking with rage as he let his energy explode. The others looked on as Kuyou transformed into a 3 tailed fox.

"IT'S A YOUKO. THIS GUYS POWER CAN RIVAL GODS"

Roxas stepped next to Gin giving him a determined look. "Axel sent you guys to hold him off till he gets here right? Then I'll need your help Gin". Roxas pulled back his hands and summoned his keyblades. Gin was staring in amazement but shook it off and smirked transforming into a wolf.

"Fine, let's show this guys what we can do" Gin growling with anticipation. (Cue vim and vigor fight song)

Kuyou was smiling evilly. "FINALLY A FIGHT". Kuyou attacked with his flaming claw but the 2 dodged. Roxas charged slashing at Kuyou who deflected the blows but grunted while doing so.

"GIN NOW"

Gin flew past Kuyou in a second. A second later 20 blows where knocking Kuyou around. Roxas and Gin high fived before returning themselves into their stances as Kuyou got up seething.

"HOLY HAZING FLAME"

A flame beam was sent straight at the boys

"Gin I got this"

Roxas jumped in front with his oblivion facing Kuyou and Oathkeeper facing Gin. "REFLECT" Roxas shouted out. A mini bubble shield enclosed Gin and Roxas before shattering like a mirror. Kuyou was eyeing them then laughed. "I must admit, this is actually fun. I've never faced such foes".

"You're lucky it's only us. Just wait till Axel gets here"

Roxas's friends were looking at him with frustrated confusion. What was it that made Roxas sure that Axel could beat Kuyou? Roxas however took no notice as he re-engaged Kuyou. Roxas kept hitting Kuyou with everything but Kuyou noticed something.

'odd why is he trying so hard to suppress his power' Kuyou thought curiously. He blocked the Oathkeeper only to see Gin attack from below. Kuyou intercepted his punch and blew both boys back. The girls finally took action. Kurumu created a mirage to full Kuyou as Moka gave him a powerful push back with Yukari raining down with a barrage of tarot cards. The girls were all breathing heavily when they all fell to their knees clutching their stomachs. Kuyou appeared in the middle in a more humanoid fox form and 5 tails.

"Shit now he's getting serious" Gin said with exhaustion. Roxas knew the situation was getting out of hand. But he still wanted to hold in as much power as possible. Kuyou suddenly focused his power directly at the girls. Roxas felt his leg give away and saw he wasn't going to make it. Kuyou fired with fire blazing all around. The dust soon settled to reveal

"GIN" Kurumu cried out in shock. Gin took the hit full on and he fainted "Can't believe I just did that". Roxas had no choice. His right eye became black and his left white. He charged at Kuyou from behind. Kuyou held out his hand and rammed Roxas to the ground. Kuyou then summoned an even stronger fireball and pointed it at the last survivors.

"Goodbye"

He fired but the fire was deflected. Kuyou narrowed his eyes and saw Roxas using the last of his strength to protect Moka and the other. "Hmph I must admit even though you are my enemy I have to respect your courage and fighting spirit" Kuyou complimented. "Pity you all have to die" Kuyou said with tone of death. Roxas collapsed into Mokas arms.

"ROXAS-KUN"

"Heh I'm sorry Moka, I couldn't protect you"

"So long"

Kuyou set off his fireball and turned to leave. "Hmph what a pity, I'll never fight such foes ever again".

"Well you should expect the unexpected at all times. It's one of my life's greatest rules. Got it memorized?" Came a sly voice from the smoke. Kuyou whirled in shock and his eyes widened as the smoke cleared. First it the smoke showed a black cloak. The revealed red hair.

"Sorry I took so long, guys. Damn heartless held me up" Axel said wily


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Vampire chapter 9: Axel vs. Kuyou, the 1st struggle

Axel was standing between his friends and Kuyou. He had a sly and annoyed look on his face. "Damn Axel you just always have to make those stupid entrances" Roxas commented, laughing then coughing. "ROXAS-KUN" Moka cried. Axel rolled his eyes "Hey making an entrance defines character. Got it memorized?". Kuyou was shaking with rage being completely ignored. Axel took notice to Kuyous growing power and faced him.

"Oy take it easy man. I never meant to rain down on your parade but there you go" Axel said melancholy. Kuyou roared "INSUFFEREABLE BRATS BURN". "Hey that's my line". Kuyou shot another fire ball which caused an even bigger explosion. Kuyou was smirking crazily until "Tsk is that it". The smoke cleared revealing Axel and the newspaper club unharmed. Kuyou was staring lividly and shocked at how they survived. "Now try my flames" Axel shot a fireball, hitting Kuyou making him skid back.

The entire gang was shocked but Roxas laughed weakly. "Ha now let's see how you fair against a man who defines fire". Kuyou was shaking, with his supernatural power ready to explode. He attacked Axel again, hitting thin air. Axel was underneath and kneed Kuyou back. "Hey man not just yet. Let's make it a fair fight first" Axel said playfully. Then everybody, even Kuyou felt all the heat from the leftover flames being intensified then being sucked towards Axel.

Axels turned into a deadly smile. "At first I was gonna let it drop but now that you hurt my friends, I'll show you the true meaning of Fire". (Cue 13th struggle) Axel raised his arms in the air and threw them to his sides. Twin spiraling flames appeared and Axel grabbed the flames, dissolving to reveal his Chakrams. "Don't go dying on me now". Kuyou was frozen in fear. What was he facing?

Axel was already charging at Kuyou with his Chakrams dancing elegantly around Axel. Kuyou was getting cut all over. He didn't understand. Why wasn't Axel using his fire?. Kuyou became infuriated letting his fire flow brilliantly. Axel merely side stepped and looked at the wreckage dully. "Pfft that is pathetic" Axel said in a bored voice.

Kuyou snapped. He went ravenous and lunged at Axel with lightning speed.

"Huh?" Axel said paying no attention

"AXEL LOOK OUT" Kurumu cried. Kuyou dashed past Axel and a barrage of fire punches hit Axel repeatedly. The newspaper club was watching in horror as Kuyou laughed. "OK now the warm up is over". Kuyou stopped laughing and was hit by a flaming Chakram. He clutched his shoulder and felt Axel's powers exploding. Axel had a devilish look on his face as the other Chakram returned to his hand. He floated in the air with both Chakrams having fire at the tip of their knives.

"LIONS SABRE"

The Chakrams roared like a lion with flames bombarding Kuyou. Kuyou was getting hurt until he roared, repelling the Chakrams.

"Oh now you get serious" Axel said excitedly. Kuyous battle form changed. The flames became a dark reddish blue, his eyes filled with blood lust and he had 6 tails.

"NOW I WILL BRING YOU ALL TO JUSTICE"

Axel smirked but then felt his senses of his power. "GUYS GET OUT OF HERE NOW!". Axel yelled out. Roxas used his remaining strength to teleport everyone away to the outside of the commission HQ. They all saw they were outside and turned to Roxas who was laying on the ground, barely conscious. They rushed over to him and Moka held his head up.

"ROXAS-KUN"

Roxas slowly opened his eyes "Ayah Moka no need to be so loud" He muttered. Everybody gave an amused, exasperated sigh, when from the building a pillar of fire erupted. The gang all turned to the tower of fire breaching the skies. Roxas laughed with some wheezing "Kuyou is screwed now".

Axel and Kuyou were fighting head on. Every time Axel landed a hit on Kuyou, the Youko attempted to retaliate, only for Axel to easily dodge. Kuyous fury was growing with every swing and miss. Kuyou roared like a demon and jumped back conjuring all the fire he had.

HELLACIOUS BURNING HOLY FLAME

The fire ball erupted blowing up the entire building making the everyone fly back. "Oh my god, how could anyone survive that?!" Kurumu cried in horror. Gin looked away in sorrow "Goddammit". Yukari was on the verge of tears. They all heard a painful chuckle and looked down to Roxas smirking arrogantly. "That idiot needs to figure out by now that no matter what, fire is completely useless against Axel".

Kuyou was breathing heavily as he eyed the dust cloud in front of him. He threw his head back and cackled like a mad dog. "Geez I wanted a quick fight yet you thought it was alright to blow up the damn place. Overkill man". Kuyou froze feeling his heart stop. The dust cleared revealing Axel untouched but looking completely rejuvenated from the fire. "Thanks for the fire. Wild ones make me stronger. Got it memorized". Kuyou couldn't move witnessing the power displayed by Axel.

Axel saw his look and smirked arrogantly. His face then became an evil smirk. "This is what happens when you mess with my friends. Get it memorized" Axel stated darkly. The Chakrams were ablaze as Axel used high speed to vanish. Kuyou looked around to find him then Axel appeared in front suddenly. Before Kuyou could react, both Axels Chakrams were by his sides as Axel threw his arms up

"FLAMES OF THE GODS"

The Chakrams let off a pillar of golden fire, completely decimating Kuyou. Kuyou stood momentarily before collapsing in defeat. Axels Chakrams vanished and he cracked his back and neck. "Hoo that wasn't half bad". Axel sensed something and looked back. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Gin were looking at Axel in awe.

"Who wants ice cream?"

Bixlow was standing at the edge of the forest when 4 other portals appeared. "Ah XIII, XIV, XV and XVI you all arrived like I asked.

"What did you call us out here for Bixlow" XIII's sadistic voice asked. Bixlow waved his hand to silence them "I bought you here because there are another 2 certain members who wear the cloak here". "And why do you think that would interest us?" XIV asked in a deep gruff voice.

"Oh you know you all want to prove yourselves to the organization" Bixlow said quickly. The other 4 looked at each other before agreeing. "Fine" XV said in a female haughty voice "We only tell the superior after we eliminate the traitors". XVI silently nodded before teleporting away like the rest of the group.

**Simple short oh well hope you enjoyed R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Vampire bonus Chapter 10: mischievous cookies

Kurumu was at home, reading a potions book. She was adding a girds root to a pink potion. When it touched the essence it puffed up a cloudy heart and Kurumu clapped excitedly. "EEEE At last my love formula is complete. Now Roxas will be mine". She poured her potion into each cookie and placed it in the oven. The cookies were soon done and she ran out looking for Roxas

As Kurumu was on her way to eat lunch with her friends, she kept giggling to herself thinking about Roxas. "Soon he will be mine" She whispered to herself, swooning over the mental image of Roxas. She thought about his happy face, and his time spent with Axel. "Axel?" She mentally thought "Why am I thinking of Axel?" Kurumu shook off the thought and returned to finding Roxas. She soon found Roxas organizing odd green orbs and labeling them. "Oh Roxy I made cookies for you" Kurumu said cheerfully from behind. Roxas turned around and said in a happy tone "Ooo Cookies. Thanks Kurumu but not. Right now. Axel and I promised to train Yukari and Moka in magic. Wanna come?" Kurumu was a little down casted but when she heard it was training for magic, the succubus was interested.

The 2 soon arrived in an open area between the trees. Axel, Moka and Yukari were already there waiting and were surprised to see Kurumu tagging along Roxas. Axel and Roxas sat the girls down as they began explaining.

"Ok now magic isn't as easy to handle in the beginning, so get what I'm about to say memorized. Do not expect success on the spot"

"So what's the point in learning" Kurumu said

"Without failure there ain't any success, got it memorized?" Yukari and Moka nodded vigorously, whilst Kurumu sat there with a curious look on her face. Roxas summoned his Oblivion and positioned it straight forward.

"Ok one of the most basic spells of magic is the blizzard or ice shot"

Roxas concentrated his power and said aloud "Blizzard". An ice ball shot out of the end of his blade freezing the trunk of a tree. The girls all leapt in surprise. Axel chortled and remarked "Not as easy as it looks". Roxas went on to explain "Fire is another basic spell but only Axel can create flames that can incinerate forests in an instant". "Yeah get it memorized, flames are totally useless against me" Axel said with a broad grin

The 2 soon made all 3 girls begin to feel out their energy. Each attempted a spell but where either knocked back or fell to their knees. "Hey, hey don't kill yourselves" Roxas said sternly helping Moka up "You only just began to feel out the energy needed for magic". "The fact that you can feel out your energy is quite an accomplishment for first timers on their first hour" Axel said encouragingly.

The girls all soon tired out and Kurumu crawled over to the basket of cookies and yelled "Hey my cookies are gone!" the gang walked over to her unaware of the 3 sneaking shadows behind them. The 3 Youkai students were all eating the cookies happily.

"Mm these are really good"

"Yeah I….."

"Sam? what's wrong man?"

The 3 boys clutched their chests and felt an odd beating love for Kurumu Korono . they ran through the trees and burst out through the trees. They all shouted "KURUMU". Kurumu whirled around to see the oncoming boys. by instinct Roxas and Axel thwacked the boys away. The girls all laughed and Roxas spotted Kurumus basket of cookies.

"Hey Axel catch"

Roxas tossed a cookie to Axel as Roxas bit down on one. Roxas munched happily and complimented "These are some really good cookies Kurumu". Kurumu squealed with glee and smirked evilly on the inside. Roxas then slowed his chewing and felt an uncomfortable feeling. His eyes suddenly went blank and he fainted. Axel was about to bite down on his cookie before promptly burning it.

The girls frantically surrounded Roxas, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"I don't understand why isn't my love potion working"

"Love potion?" Moka asked with an irritated face. Kurumu smile weakly while Axel laughed

"Ha, didn't I already explain to you that nobodies don't have hearts. your love potion is just a poison to him"

Kurumu cried out in horror as Roxas began to foam at the mouth and he passed out.

Roxas awoke in the infirmary and saw Axel seated next to him, reading the newspaper.

"Axel? What happened to me?"

Axel smirked "Love potion man, that's all I've got to say"


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Vampire Chapter 11: The 1st Dilemma

Axel, Roxas and Moka were all at Twilight Towns sunset station. "So, what happens to a nobody after it disappears" Moka asked awkwardly, even though their discussion was on nobodies and heartless. Axel and Roxas just gazed off into the sunset with dull and sullen expressions. "We just…" Axel started "Fade. When a nobody dies or vanishes we just fade off into the darkness. When we go, we leave nothing behind. Got it Memorized?". Moka regretted asking and looked back at the setting sun. The trio soon returned to Youkai Academy, the boys leaving Moka to her dorm.

"Hey Roxas we need to discuss something"

"What?"

"It's about the organization. Look we've been here almost a month and a half, yet neither of us have heard a peep out of them"

Roxas rubbed his chin in thought. It's true, they have betrayed the organization so they would have been attacked way before yet going this long unnoticed. _Then why haven't they attacked yet? _ Roxas thought. "Do you think it has something to do with this world?" Roxas suggested. Axel looked intently at Roxas before turning away to contemplate the idea.

"Hmm that might be a strong reason. When I was searching for a way to escape them I let the dark corridor take us to this unknown world. Perhaps this world has something that blocks us from their radar"

Roxas was brainstorming the possibilities then a wild thought came up. "Hey what about all those times in Twilight Town? We went there a whole bunch of times yet they didn't attack us once". Axel face tensed and his eyes narrowed in deep concern.

"That is true. Maybe they didn't want to attack us. Or maybe this world has some kind of aura that if you stay long in it some of the aura comes with you and cloaks you"

"That's some deep shit Axel. But that could also be a legitimate reason"

The 2 continued to talk while a cloaked being walked down a white hallway. He continued walking before an icy calm voice broke the echoing silence

"Where have you been Bixlow"

"Ah Saix. It's good to see you too"

"Don't small talk me VIII"

Bixlow folded his arms before giving in. "Alright" He said in a admitting tone "the newest members and I have been busy trying to locate those 2 traitors"

"And with no luck"

"Don't worry we shall soon find them"

Saix seemed unconvinced but walked away eventually. Bixlow turned to go to his room only to be stopped by the new number XIII Yaxley.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"No is not the time Yaxley. We must first find a way to get past the Aura shield before telling the others about the world"

"But what about Axel and Roxas? They might start getting suspicious"

"Listen our orders are to eliminate the traitors. We shall get to that eventually but first we need to investigate that world more. It could be used to the organizations advantage"

Yaxley was disgruntled underneath his hood but sigh in obligation. "Very well, but I do believe we should make our presence be known to the traitors"

Bixlow smirked evilly under his hood and said in a deadly voice "Let's". With that they teleported away

The next day

Roxas and Axel were hanging around during a free period when they were joined by Gin. "Yo Gin looks like your fully healed" Axel greeting Gin. Gin gave him a cocky but grateful smirk. "Yeah thanks for that fire healing. Those burns could have been worse". "Well at least we won't be hearing from Kuyou anytime soon" Roxas exclaimed in triumphant playfulness. The guys all laughed and decided to take a walk around school. They walked past some students a few times hearing them whisper

"Did you hear about those 3?"

"What about them?"

"They took on the entire police academy on their own and beat them all!"

"Really?! That's insane"

"I heard it was mostly the cloaked guys. A guy told me the red head completely destroyed Kuyou without a scratch"

"Unbelievable who are these guys?!"

Axel smirked and Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What's the matter Roxas? Don't like the publicity?" Axel mocked. Roxas shook his head "I don't want any attention". "Yet it seems to find you guys rather easily" Gin put in. Axel snickered the entire walk. Gin soon split from the 2 as the stopped at the girls dorm.

"Why'd we stop here?"

"I dunno. Didn't pay attention where we were walking I guess eh Roxas"

Roxas shrugged "Yeah guess so". Roxas gazed off into the dorms wondering if Moka was there. He was answered with "Hey Roxas". Roxas and Axel looked in the opposite direction of the dorm to see Moka. "And hello to you as well Axel". Axel nodded in greeting.

"So what are you 2 doing here?"

"Oh we just lost track of where we were going" Axel answered.

"Oh, well we still got half an hour before the next lesson so what do you think we should do?"

Roxas thought about for a moment before a large pair of breasts were rammed into his face. "EEEE Roxas has come to visit me" Kurumu cried out happily. A golden pan suddenly appeared above Kurumu promptly falling on her head. "Geez Kurumu take it easy" Yukari yelled happily, waving her wand around. The girls soon got into a fight over Roxas again which lasted 20 minutes before Roxas and Axel snuck away.

"Ugh do those girls ever stop arguing about me?" Roxas said exasperatedly. Axel patted his friends back.

"Believe me Roxas, women are mans greatest dream and worst nightmare. Even as nobodies they can be sweet but also evil and unpredictable. Got it memorized?" Axel said in a brotherly way. Roxas rubbed his temple, trying to ease his boggled mind. "But all these girls seem to be are just a nightmare". "Not Moka" Axel said slyly. Roxas blushed before shaking it off and punching Axels arm lightly. Axel chuckled when they heard Moka calling the 2 from the trees "Guys come on, the next period is about to start". "Yeah we're coming Moka, come on Roxas" Axel called back. Roxas nodded and the 2 turned to leave. Roxas briefly glanced back. His eyes widened and snapped back to see a dark corridor vanish in an instant.

During the Rest of the day Roxas had a stony, surprised and an enraged face. Axel was looking at him with a what-is-up-with-you look. The girls got a little nervous from Roxas's isolated mood. When the last period ended Roxas immediately grabbed Axel and pulled him out of the room. Roxas was pulling him the entire way, unaware that the girls were following the 2

"Hey Roxas lighten up and the grip. Better yet LET GO of me" Axel complained

"Now isn't the time Axel this is serious" Roxas said aggressively. Axel stare, bewildered by this outburst and didn't argue the rest of the way. The girls were in equal shock and confusion on why Roxas was acting this way. Roxas soon led to the same clearing from before and shouted "ALRIGHT I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, COME OUT BEFORE I FIND YOU AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU". Axel was appalled by his friend's behavior.

Then came the dark corridor and out from it was the black cloak. Axel stared in shock before being enthralled with anger. Roxas glared at the hooded coat with the girls watching in the background befuddled by the scenario. "So you found us" Roxas said in a menacing voice. The girls shuddered, never once believing Roxas could be like this. Bixlow however was unfazed even chuckled by Roxas's anger

"So this is the former Number VIII and his lackey XIII" Bixlows slick voice taunting the 2. Roxas was enraged but Axel inquired "Former?". The idea dawned instantly after the question "Oh I see the organization has found some new replacements"

"Not just replacements but additions as well"

Bixlow raised his right arm and snapped his fingers. 4 other corridors appeared and revealed 4 other black cloaks. Axel and Roxas took a step back with their hands at the ready to draw their weapons. Axel sensed a vibe from the 5 and said "So all 5 of you are new eh?".

"That is correct" Said the deep voiced number XIV

"Yeah so we're 5 times more trouble than before" Added the haughty female number XV

"She reminds of Larxene" Roxas grumbled. "But she seems more childish and dumber" Axel retorted slyly. Roxas smirked and number XV was about to snap when the silent XVI placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down. XV grumbled but obliged.

"What do you guys want?" Roxas demanded. VIII laughed this time.

"OHO the youngest seems to be the most hasty and aggressive" Bixlow said mockingly

"How cute" XV said with a hysteric laugh. This only made Roxas's rage build. Axel placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in whispering "Take it easy, were outnumbered". "But they are outmatched let's take 'em" Roxas hissed back. "No you idiot we don't know what they could do, don't be hasty"

"I know the 2 of you are planning something, but I wouldn't do anything right now if I were you" VIII interrupting their conversation. The pair turned back to the 5.

"And why is that?"

"We have no need to attack you just yet. It would be too easy. But we leave with this warning. It's best the 2 of you be on your guard and tell those girls over there to be on equal defense as well" Bixlow finished by pointing his index beyond Axel and Roxas. The girls all yelped in surprise as the 5 cloaks left. Roxas and Axel stood momentarily in silent. Roxas broke the silence

"Why did they just leave us like that? They could have attacked and fought us yet they didn't. Why?!"

"I don't know Roxas. We should just be lucky. We may be strong but not powerful enough to take 5 members, let alone new ones whom we have no idea on what they are like. But first…"

Axel turned to the trees behind them and yelled "Alright girls come out, we know you're there". Awkwardly and embarrassedly, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu stepped out into the clearing. They approached the boys each fidgeting in an uncomfortable manner. "So how much did you see?" Roxas asked plainly but was clearly not amused. Moka twiddled her thumbs and answered quietly "All of it". Kurumu burst out "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU 2. TELL US THE REAL STORY". Axel and Roxas stared at the girls before Axel replied rudely "No, no isn't the time". Kurumu was outraged, Yukari looked up worriedly and Moka tried to reach out to Roxas but he stepped away saying "Go back to your dorms, Axel and I have something's we need to do". Roxas and Axel teleported away leaving the girls in confusion, anger and fear for their friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Vampire Chapter 12: What friends are for

Roxas was rather secluded since the recent run-in with the organization. Moka has tried numerous attempts to talk with him only for Roxas to give her the cold shoulder. Kurumu tried giving him her usual hugs but he kept dodging her and Yukari tried to start up conversation only for Roxas to end them instantly. What's worse is Axel has just as an isolated mood as Roxas.

"We have to think of some way to talk to them" Moka said sadly. Kurumu slumped her head and Yukari asked "How? Whoever those guys were they really did something to them mentally". Yukari then pulled out her viewing orb and stated "When I felt out their energy there was something about them that didn't feel right" Yukari shivered momentarily. "Yukari?" Moka asked nervously

"And they have this power, each of them. I've never felt such an aura of pure power. I thought the inner Moka was strong but these guys…they're something else" Yukari added with fear in her voice. Moka and Kurumu were staring at Yukari. These cloaked beings were stronger than a vampire? Moka placed her hand on her Rosary and asked The inner Moka mentally

"Hey did you feel the power from those guys?"

At first Moka didn't get anything back until "Yes, I felt an unbelievable power resonating off from each of them, I hate to say it but the little witch girl is right. These guys are a lot stronger than I and they have a pretty good job at hiding their power". Moka clutched her chest shuddering. Who were these guys?

Meanwhile Roxas and Axel were atop the boy's dorm.

"Why?". Axel looked down at his friend. "Why what?". Roxas shot Axel a serious look "Why didn't they do anything? What makes these newbie nobodies so fucking special?". Axel understood where Roxas was coming from and replied "Don't forget, they are just like us, Nobodies. Only a few of us in the worlds so we know that they have power"

"I know but I just want to know why are they here?"

Axel began to brainstorm the theories on why the organization, especially the new comers, was here in this world.

'_They have to be here for a reason. Especially if they haven't attacked us or even shown themselves to us'_ Axels mind was on overdrive '_Heartless are here. The aura and darkness are omnipresent. Monsters with a variety of appearances and abilities. Could they want something in this world besides the given monsters?'. _Axel stopped thinking when Roxas nudged on him telling Axel the class bell rang. The 2 arrived silently and quickly. Moka soon arrived a minute later and saw Roxas staring down at his desk with the same stoic expression he's had for the past week. Moka tentatively walked by Roxas giving him a meek smile in greeting. Roxas looked dully at her before getting up and patting her on the shoulder, leaving the class. "Roxas, where do you think you're going?" Nekonome sensei questioned. Roxas gave her the best not feeling well look and said "I'm just really out of it today sensei".

Nekonome Sensei shivered a little from Roxas's dead expression when she was snapped back by Axel. "I'll take him to the nurse's office sensei".

Moka watched Axel and Roxas leave the class, and she shot her hand up "Sensei can I go to the nurse as well? My head has been hurting since morning". Sensei looked at Mokas sincere eyes and let her go. Moka walked down to the nurses office and arrived shortly. She was given a little calming medicine and she felt an odd easing sensation in her head and thanked the nurse as she left. Moka took a quick glance around to see her two friends nowhere to be found. Moka slouched, disappointedly and walked off. She arrived at the boys dorm and looked at it wondering if Roxas was there. Her eyes darted around before spotting 2 black cloaked figures at the roof. Roxas and Axel were sitting atop and she dashed into the boys dorm.

Roxas was sitting at the edge of the roof, with Axel seated right next to him. "It's not the same without the sunset" Roxas said bluntly. Axel sighed "Yeah here it's just bleak and dark. All we ever talk about here are our problems" Axel said in a bored voice. "Roxas?". Roxas and Axel looked back to see Moka standing in front of the entrance to the roof. There was a silent tense moment. Roxas was about to say something when Moka burst out angrily.

"ROXAS-KUN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? THOSE GUYS ARRIVED OUT OF THE BLUE AND NOW YOU WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME OR TALK WITH ANYONE!". Roxas had his eyes closed and was silent and Axel merely looked away. "ROXAS-KUN I WANT TO HELP YOU' Moka shuddered and began to cry. Roxas's eyes shot open in shock and guilt. "I'M WORRIED AND SCARED FOR YOU ROXAS-KUN. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU OR YOU PUSH ME AWAY". Roxas was about to try and comfort her but she shouted "BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND THEN FINE". Moka dashed out from the roof leaving Roxas bewildered and guilty on his actions.

"Go after her"

"Huh?"

"Dude do you really wanna lose her? I don't think so, so haul your ass and apologize to her"

"But what about…"

"Eh I'll apologize to them in my own way you just go say sorry to Moka"

Moka was already running out the dorm into the trees. Roxas nodded and jumped from the edge all the way to the entrance. Axel smirked "Hmph show-off". Roxas broke off into a sprint to catch up to Moka. Moka kept running with tears in her eyes and soon slumped onto a tree. She curled up and cried silently

"Why must you cry?" Inner Moka asked.

"It's because of Roxas-kun"

"Don't get upset over him"

"I know but I just can't ignore what he's doing. I know Roxas-kun is purposely pushing me away to keep me from danger"

Inner Moka was disgruntled and didn't know what to say. She receded into the Rosary leaving outer Moka alone. The lonely vampire didn't detect the presence of a black figure standing above her in the tree. Number VIII was standing on a branch gazing down at Moka with an amused grin.

"Heh little Roxas is trying to keep his girlfriend out of danger eh". He held up his hand. "To late for that".

_SNAP_

Moka heard an odd swishing noise and looked up. 10 oddly humanoid creatures surrounded her. She looked at the dusks nervously as they swayed their shoulders. The dusks slowly began to approach Moka and she was pinned up against the tree. The lead dusks swiped at her, but Moka ducked in time and began to run. The dusks were all swirling in the air charging at her. Moka screamed as 2 of them grabbed hold of her. She was struggling to free herself yet they had a firm grip and wouldn't let go. 7 of the nobodies began to jump around her with the lead one approaching her. Moka felt that this was the end. She closed her eyes bracing herself for destruction when there was an odd popping noise.

Moka opened her eyes and gasped to see a livid Roxas wielding his keyblades attacking the nobodies. The _key of destiny _eliminated the remaining 7 dusks in a matter of minutes. Roxas recalled his blades and slowly turned to Moka. The air was tense and silent around them as neither made any sudden moves. Roxas opened his mouth to speak only to feel Moka jump onto him hugging him closely with tears in her eyes. Roxas was frozen but slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Moka I'm sorry for trying to push you away from me" the blond gently whispered into her ear. She shivered under his soothing voice but sighed in relief.

"I…It's just… I didn't want to put you and the other in danger. These guys are just too powerful for you to handle, but now I can't keep you out" Roxas sighed admittedly. Moka stared at Roxas before let out a sad giggle. "You know you're my friend Roxas-kun. I can't stand to see you put yourself in danger for us. So I'm here to help". Roxas smiled warmly at her then made a concerned face. Moka backed her head up curiously.

"What, is there something on my face?"

"You're really pale Moka, are you alright?" Roxas asked touching her rather cold skin. Moka averted his gaze and blushed furiously. "What? What is it?!". Moka twiddled with her hair and said quietly but loud enough "I guess I haven't had your blood in a while and I've been so worried about you lately". Moka laughed a little "I guess I was so worried about you, I lost track of my own health". Roxas slumped his head in shame "Geez even though it can be annoying I totally forgot you still need blood either way". He pulled her close and looked her in the eyes "You need it so take it". Moka was stunned by this gesture but she smiled with tears at the same time sorrow for using Roxas like this. She gently injected her fangs into his neck and drank steadily hoping not to hurt Roxas in anyway.

Axel was perched up on some tree in the distance watching the 2 teenagers with a coy smile. "Heh good for you Roxas. Just a bit more and you just might make it to 1st base"


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Vampire Chapter 13: Sunflower Vacation

Roxas waited patiently at the bus stop of Youkai academy. He was all set for the trip that was prepared by Nekonome sensei for the newspaper club vacation.

**Flashback**

"Summer vacation?"

Nekonome sensei nodded happily before pulling out a pamphlet. "This particular vacation was made for the newspaper club. You will travel to the human world and report on a place called the Witch's Ranch".

'_A new world huh?' _Roxas thought to himself _'Might as well do some recon when I get there'_

**End**

Roxas was wearing his usual black coat and had his bag of provisions over his shoulder.

"Roxas-kun"

Roxas turned to see Moka wearing a casual thin pink shirt and a simple skirt. Roxas greeted her with a smile and hug. The 2 teens climbed up a tree and sat on a thick branch to hold them both. Roxas noticed Moka was acting rather odd and silent.

"What's wrongs Moka?"

Moka fidgeted and looked up at Roxas with pleading and nervous eyes. "I'm just really nervous about returning to the human world". Roxas looked at her with sympathetic eyes and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Moka , I'm here for ya". Moka looked up and blushed at Roxas's statement. Roxas smiled gently and said "I will make sure nothing bad happens to us on this vacation". '_of course that is a load of crap since something bad always happens' _ Roxas thought regrettably but still he kept his smile. Moka smiled brightly and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thanks Roxas-kun, I'm counting on you"

The air around the 2 tensed up as they looked into each other's eyes. Roxas felt a stirring sensation inside as he edged bit by bit to Moka. Their lips were nearly upon each other when…

"YO Roxas, ya here?"

Roxas closed his eyes and grinned in disappointment and amusement from the interruption. Roxas leaned back and flipped down from the branch. "Hey Axel what took ya so long?" Roxas said. Axel turned to see his friend and smirked sheepishly. "Just sleeping a little… or a lot". Roxas smirked. Of course, Axels ideal vacation. Sleeping all day. Axel then looked around quizzically. "I thought Moka would be here by now.

"Oh yeah"

Roxas summoned his Oblivion and whacked the trunk of the tree. Moka felt a rattle and squealed as she fell. Roxas caught her bridal style and set her down. "Here she is" Roxas said with a cheesy smile. Axel laughed and Moka slapped Roxas's arm playfully as she to laughed. Soon Kurumu and Yukari came along. Except they arrived with Kurumu pulling Yukari and the little witch shouting

"I don't wanna go to the human world"

"Ugh Yukari quit complaining and let's go already"

"NO"

Kurumu dropped Yukari and looked down on her with a rather angry face. They all stopped to hear the sound of an engine in the distance. The school bus pulled in and Nekonome Sensei was already on board, waving them over. The 5 all clattered onto the bus when Roxas and Axel heard an odd creepy voice

"Heh Heh so you 2 are the black cloaks that have been causing such a ruckus in school lately. Glad to know the entertainment value in you guys is strong and good"

Axel and Roxas stared curiously at the bus driver. He was wearing a typical driver uniform but had blank circle white eyes and was smoking a cigar. Axel looked at him with are-you-seriously-a-bus-driver look while Roxas just stared at his creepy eyes.

"Heh best get into your seats boys. Next stop is the human world"

Axel and Roxas sat themselves together and stared out the window as the bus began to move. The driver went on to explain how the tunnel is a portal connected to any entrance of the human world and all lead back to Youkai academy or other designated monster areas. They entered the tunnel as it became dark briefly. Then at the end of the tunnel was a bright light and they drove out of the tunnel onto a curved highway. Axel and Roxas stared out into the new world. Axel seemed bored but Roxas looked on curiously.

"Hey Roxas, what's wrong?" Yukari asked. Roxas turned slowly to her and answered "Nothing Yukari, just curious about this new world". Yukari tilted her head in confusion

"What's so curious about? Are you nervous to be here?". Roxas smiled in a snigger and Axel laughed. "Nah Yukari, it's just it's been a while since Roxas and I have been to a new world". All the girls stared wide-eyed at the boys, even earning a brief smirking glance from the bus driver.

The bus soon stopped at a field and the club filed out of the bus. They were in front of a large sunflower field, with the girls gasping and taking in its beauty. Roxas stared in awe curiosity and Axel looked on half impressed, before setting a floating petal aflame. "You didn't have to do that Axel!" Kurumu squealed in frustration (anime style). "What? The petal flew in my direction" Axel replied putting his hands behind his head. Roxas smirked at their behavior and walked over to the sunflowers.

He observed them carefully and felt an odd exhilarating glow from them. "Wow, look at that shine" he muttered. Nekonome sensei seemed to stare awkwardly and turned to the driver.

"Say is this the spot we were supposed to stay at?". The driver chuckled creepily and responded "No but this same seemed important in the human world. It's well known throughout this whole region". "Why? For the flowers?" Roxas inquired. The driver chuckled again.

"For being a mysterious spot where one person after another has been spirited away". Roxas stared at the driver with an are-you-serious look. Axel looked at the driver with a bored look, but his eyes held curiosity.

"Isn't it poetic on how people get spirited away?!"

Roxas fell over anime style. The girls helped him up and the driver handed him a newspaper.

"Here, read up kid, this will explain everything". The driver then turned to sensei and said "Well Nekonome Sensei, why don't we go out for now? I'll buy you some yummy fish". Nekonome Sensei's hair ear perked up and she mumbled hungrily and excitedly "Fish". The adults went in and drove off leaving the club in the dust.

"WAIT DON'T JUST LEAVE US HERE"

"We're stuck in the human world! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Calm down Yukari"

Axel and Roxas stared at the squabbling girls, and Axel did what any best friend would do. He whistled casually and walked off leaving Roxas to settle matters once again.

Rustle…growl

Roxas snapped his head back and looked deep into the patch, his eyes searching for the source of the growl. Moka noticed and asked "What's wrong Roxas-kun?". Roxas did not take his eyes off of the patch and replied in a serious voice "Call me crazy but I think there's something in the patch".

There was a loud roar confirming Roxas's suspicions.

"What was that?"

"That sounded like a Youkai"

"All the way out here? How could a monster be here?"

Roxas turned back and saw their cabin, not too far from them. "Yo guys move it". They all saw Axel appear in front of the cabin waving them over. They all ran to the cabin and shut themselves inside. The girls panted while the boys stood guard.

"What do you think is out there Axel?"

"Don't know Roxas, but whatever it was, it ain't friendly"

Roxas walked over to his bag and newspaper. He sat himself down and began to read the paper intently before feeling his face get red as a brick when the 3 girls encircled him. Thankfully Axel didn't notice. He just kept that same serious expression, his eyes filled with riddles and theories. Moka turned to notice Axels stony face and turned to Roxas

"Roxas-kun, what's wrong with Axel?" She asked in a whisper. Roxas briefly glanced at his red head friend and looked back to the newspaper. "It's best you don't disturb him. This how Axel usually thinks. I think the 2 of us both know that there is something off about this place" Roxas answered casually but with a hint of tension in his voice.

Kurumu finished reading the paper and said in disbelief "A witch? That's what's spiriting everything away?". She turned to Yukari. "Doesn't your kind merely kidnap humans and do bad things to them?". An irritated mark appeared on Yukari's temple as she gritted through her teeth. "You truly are simple minded Kurumu. You will believe anything anyone says even if it's from a piece of paper" Yukari shot back.

"Well, I just don't like witches to begin with"

"And _I _don't like talking to blow up dolls like you"

Kurumu lunged at Yukari and the 2 fought once more with Moka looking on with a sweat drop. Roxas ignored them and continue to read, but Axel began to get irritated with the squabbling birds. "HEY, will you girls can it, I'm trying to figure out our situation" Axel snapped at them, instantly dousing the argument.

In a dark cabin

"Hello witch"

The black cloaked being stepped out from the dark corridor as the robed witch stared at the newcomer.

"What do you want?"

The witch sensed out the newcomers scent and it was a human male. Her eyes grew livid as she attacked the newcomer with a spell and shouted

"DEMON! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN"

"Demon? I think not. I'm More along the lines of a nobody" the cloaked man replied with a smooth and amused voice. The witch stared at the cloaked being. She felt out his energy and found within him an overwhelming power that far outranked her. The witch stumbled and fell into her chair

"What are you?"

The cloaked figure actually looked confused on how he should answer.

"For now, just call me Yaxley. Number XIII of the organization who has come with an offer"

Back with the gang

Axel and Roxas were sitting separately from the girls as Axel told Roxas his ideas.

"This place is giving off an unusual vibe. I find it rather ominous"

"When we came here, I actually felt a familiar presence"

"Really? How familiar?"

"Just an odd familiar scent. I can't exactly explain whether it's good or bad"

The 2 were distracted by Kurumu ranting. "Maybe this is a test set up by sensei. How annoying". Axel and Roxas exchanged curious and thoughtful glances when Yukari yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT'S TO DANGEROUS"

She pulled out her cards and exclaimed "This is the human world. Even my Tarot cards say this vacation is ill-fated". Kurumu seemed to snap at Yukari's complaints.

"Yukari, I've had it with you. YOU'VE BEEN COMPLAINING ALL DAY AND YOUR TAROT CARDS ARE WORTHLESS. You really are a baby. If you wanna hide under the bed all day then go on home on your own"

Yukari face told all her emotions. Axel and Roxas looked grimly at their situation. Yukari shouted and cried, running out of the cabin with a tarot card piercing Kurumu. Moka yelled at Kurumu to go and apologize leaving the 2 boys alone.

"Hey Axel"

"Yeah?"

"Why do girls overreact?"

Axel made a face and rustled the back of his hair. "I don't know Roxas. I only remember that they are the most difficult creatures to handle".

Yukari was alone walking nearby the woods. She was mumbling to herself, sadly, when she heard a scream. Yukari turned to the direction of the scream and hesitantly ran towards it. She stopped at a sloping hill where a girl seemed to be pulling on something. The girl noticed Yukaris shadow. '_A human' _Yukari thought.

"Who are you? Why are you dressed so funny? Are you a witch?"

Yukari was offended and turned away with authority and stated "I'm sorry I thought someone was in trouble". She barely took a step when the teen girl yelled in a begging voice

"NO please I need your help my sempai is in danger"

Yukari turned back to see a more mature female with her eyes blank and her body surrounded by vines that seemed to be sapping out all the sempai's energy.

"Is that plant feeding on the human?". Then something materialized from the plants and growled "Food". It was a plant monster Galgarious roaring for food. It leapt in the air attacking Yukari. She leapt back and conjured her tarot cards. Yukari launched a volley of Tarots inflicting damage onto the plant monster. Yet it seemed unaffected. Yukari gritted her teeth in frustration and desperation. Then the situation worsened as more plant monsters appeared. Yukari felt the jaws of one of the monsters clamp around her body.

"WITCH-SAN" cried out the teen. Yukaris mind told her to scream for help yet the words didn't come out. Instead she heard a nagging and annoying voice.

"Baby. You're nothing more than a child"

Yukari gritted her teeth and exploded with power. Yukari escaped the jaws of the plant monsters, chanting a spell. Her Tarot cards glowed brightly with small angel wings appearing on all of the cards. "Of course" Yukari thought "The reason I was losing was because my magic wasn't strong enough". She raised her wand signaling the tarot cards to rain down onto the plant monsters. They all got shredded and the teen looked on in amazement. Yukari noticed the change in her Tarot cards and smiled triumphantly. "I knew I was a genius" She whispered to herself, falling to the ground unconscious.

Roxas and the rest of the gang arrived on the scene a second later, stunned by their surroundings. Dead plant monsters everywhere and Yukari was snoozing in Axel's arms.

"Wow I knew Yukari was good, but I can't believe she beat all these guys" Roxas said with astonishment. "Hey I'm amazed, she really saved our lives. Guess there are witches after all". Kurumu saw Yukaris hat resting on a tall sunflower. She picked up and placed it on Yukaris head saying happily "You're not weak at all Yukari. I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you". Roxas smiled and went to join Axel who was looking at the dead monsters.

"What do you make of all this Roxas?"

"Well they said that this is the human worlds 'yet' there are monsters here"

Yaxley was sitting on a chair when he saw another witch enter the cabin. The witch went straight to the master and whispered something to her. The master witch said aloud

"A witch? A witch on my hill?"

"Yes Yukata-sama, despite her being young this child holds incredible power. She single handedly eliminated all the plant monsters who were set up as guards"

"Then we must welcome her. We are of the same blood"

Yaxley was observing with a smirk under his hood. 'Interesting' he thought

**Hello faithful readers, sorry it took me so long to update, I have been busy. School, my job and other stories one which I published today have been keeping me busy so sorry for the long awaited update but for those of you who have waited patiently thank you and R & R it's almost night in my area time so good night**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry again for the delay. I've been really busy writing 4 stories, 2 new crossover that I won't reveal just yet. I also wanted to take a break so I can concentrate on homework and school and all as well as read other fan fics for inspiration for future chapters and stories. Again thanks for being patient, please read my other kh/Rosario crossover keybladevampire (Yeah it squashed together. I mean the title). And R&R **

Twilight Vampire Chapter 14: Within the human city

Yaxley was standing atop a tree branch gazing out into the long stretch of sunflowers. Yet beneath his hood, his eyes could see the entire field. And what caught his eyes was Ruby following a group of teens near a cabin. Yaxley was staring intently at the 2 beings in black who were carrying buckets of water to a tree, where a pink haired girl was catering an unconscious child.

"How is she Moka?"

Roxas set his bucket of water down and looked over to Moka and Yukari. Moka shook her head and sighed "She doesn't have any injuries but she has exhausted herself from her battle".

Kurumu noticed one of Yukaris tarot cards and picked it up. She sighed staring at it regretting all the mean things she said to her little friend.

"I hope she wakes up soon. I didn't mean to be so harsh but the fact that she took out all these monsters on her own makes me feel even worse"

Roxas and Moka stared sympathetically at Kurumu but Axel placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently.

"Hey you should feel proud though. Even though you said something mean you inspired and motivated her to be stronger" Axel said jokingly. Roxas laughed while Moka and Kurumu chuckled weakly at Axels witty humor. Kurumu still felt a little guilt in her.

"Yukari proved she's strong. Yet why does she fear the human world?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders and responded "Well I guess there are some secrets we have yet to learn about Yukari. Hell everyone has secrets, got it memorized?". Kurumu smirked then chuckled at Axel's wit.

"Hey is the witch-san ok?"

Everyone turned to see the 2 bystanders who Yukari rescued.

"We knew about the rumors of a witch living here on the ranch, but we never thought it would be true".

"Actually Yukari here is with us. We're on a school trip to report about this place" Roxas explaining the situation.

"And what do you mean about the rumored Witch" Axel asked curiously

"We heard that there was a Witch living on this hill for centuries. Recently, though, there was a decision to build a factory here. Ever since then people have been vanishing"

The club listened in serious concern. The teen continued

"That's why people have been coming here less and less. They fear that the factory has angered the witch and brought on a 'Divine Punisher'"

"That's the problem with you humans. You don't understand witches at all yet you still choose to label them as a threat"

Everyone turned to see Yukari waking up. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her with relief. Kurumu was the first to greet Yukari, but received the cold shoulder. Kurumu then realized she yelled at her. Moka then broke the tension

"Well we need to get to the city to get to our motel"

The sensei of the teen then piped up "Oh you guys are going to the city? We could give you guys a lift if you wish. The city isn't that far from here"

The gang accepted happily. Yukari stopped and looked back, feeling an uneasy yet familiar aura. But right next to that one was something shrouded in darkness, and had a malicious aura and intent with it. Yukari shuddered and ran to the car.

Yaxley and Ruby were observing the newspaper club leave. Ruby was fuming from the 'humans' destroying the sunflowers. Yaxley was silently amused from Ruby's temper yet he didn't want her to lose control. He waved his hand and said in his smooth voice

"Keep a cool head young one. We shall get them"

Ruby stared angrily at the stranger, she didn't trust him even if her master complied in working with him. Ruby then heard her master's voice in her head.

"Please Ruby compose yourself. As much as I hate to agree with this 'nobody' we must keep calm before we attack. First we need to get that witch onto our side. Follow them and get her. And if those humans interfere, do not hesitate to kill"

Ruby nodded and noticed a dark corridor appear and disappear beside her with Yaxley's voice leaving an echo "I shall meet you at the city".

The gang was exploring the city, taking in the sights and vast number of people.

"Huh haven't been in a place this crowded since Twilight Town" Roxas said casually. Axel looked around in a bored expression as the 2 friends walked behind the girls. The girls were timid, jumpy, nervous and a little over excited to be in a human city. The girls all turned to Roxas who gave them a small, reassuring smile. They beamed at him and continued to look around the city.

Axel was carrying his bored expression around, when he felt a sudden aura appear. He kept his face calm but his eyes sharp as he scanned the surrounding area. Axel noticed Roxas surveying the area as well. The 2 locked eyes momentarily and nodded, preparing their power for anything. Moka noticed Roxas tense up and asked

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

Roxas met Moka's eyes before turning away answering "There's a dangerous aura around here. You girls better be on your guard"

Ruby was standing high above the group and staring at the 2 black cloaks in shock. They could detect her power from that far?

"Don't be so shocked"

Yaxley appeared behind her.

"They are nobodies like I am so don't take them lightly" Ruby was still staring down at them but scoffed. "Hmph they're still pathetic humans".

"Humans who are vastly stronger than you, witch" Yaxley shot back. Ruby glared at the hooded man and shot back "I thought you and I were working together. Yet here you are praising those 2 which you labeled traitors"

"Let's just say even though they betrayed my organization, they are still one of the few who actually exist on a high level of power. Do not take them lightly" Yaxley said in a dangerous voice. Ruby shuddered but regained pride

"Hmph, it will take more than someone else's word to convince me. Especially one that I don't trust" Ruby transformed into a crow and flew off leaving Yaxley with a smug look under his hood. He took one last look down at Roxas and Axel before teleporting away. He failed to notice that Axel caught sight of the corridor vanishing from the rooftop.

Axel pulled the gang into an alley way.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Kurumu asked irritably. Axel ignored her and took Roxas aside and whispered into his ear. Roxas's eyes widened and started to looked at the rooftops for anything black. The girls became curious from Roxas's alarmed face when suddenly

"Hey what the heck? Did that crow just attack me?" Kurumu shouted. Suddenly the entire group was engulfed by an entire flock of crows. They all attempted to swat the birds away, unbeknownst that Ruby silently abducted Yukari. The crows flew off leaving the teens and Axel(Is he a teen? Honestly don't care).

"What was that all about?" Kurumu asked

"Hey Yukari's gone" Moka shouted. Roxas, Moka and Kurumu looked around before Axel cut in "Follow the crows. He pointed to the flutter of the crows in the sky and the 4 made a mad dash to them.

Yukaris eyes fluttered open to find herself atop a human roof. Yukari at first looked around with a confused expression before noticing a young teen girl standing on the edge with a staff and crows flying all around her. She wore a pink corset, with a long black and brown skirt with frills at the end, and high heeled shoes.

"Hey where am I?"

"Oh you're awake. So how does it feel to be in a human city? You looked terrible back there witch"

She turned to face Yukari and with her eyes closed spread her arms open at the city.

"Look at this place. This city has no water, no wind, and no flower. Not even the smell of earth and the green. The only thing that lies here is the ego and selfishness of humans. As a witch the correct term to describe these humans are pitiful, correct?"

Yukari stared at the witch when a crow flew close to her. She jumped back in fright from the bird

"Don't be scared, these crows are my friends"

Yukari face the teen and finally asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Ruby. I am a resident of the 'Witch's ranch'. I really wanted to be your friend so I came over from the ranch"

Axel and Roxas were leading Kurumu and Moka as the 2 looked to the skies for any signs of the crows.

"Shit we lost them" Roxas growled. Axel noticed a black feather fly by from his left and looked up left. He saw crows flying around it. Kurumu noticed and shouted

"Guys over there"

"Humans..Are the **enemy"**

Ruby was gazing out at the city with cold merciless eyes.

"I have lived amongst human society. I now know without a doubt that humans only know how to destroy and take things for themselves" she said in a cold tone. She turned to Ruby with a sunflower in hand and handed it to her.

"Those humans that fill us with hate are planning to destroy the witch's ranch. Which is why we need your help Yukari. In order for us to fight against the humans, we need your help"

Yukari stared at the sunflower in her hand. "Will you help us?". Yukari was silent before finally , slowly nodded. Ruby brightened up and hugged Yukari.

"REALLY?! YAY now you're one of us let's be friends"

"HOLD IT"

Ruby and Yukari turned to see Roxas, Moka and Kurumu standing in front of the entrance to the roof. Roxas briefly glared at Ruby before softening his expression to Yukari.

"How did you find us"

Roxas pointed to the crows

"You really need to understand that a flock of crows draws a crowd"

Ruby glared daggers at Roxas but he simply ignored her gaze and turned to Yukari. He held his hand and sad "Come on Yukari let's go back to Youkai academy. Let's just put this behind us". Yukari was about to reach out when Roxas's reflexes kicked in

CLANG

Roxas deflected Ruby's steel wings with his keyblades.

"Sorry but don't think you can get a cheap shot like that" Roxas growled. Ruby stared with anger and surprise. Yaxley was right about blond. She gritted her teeth and shouted "CROWS ATTACK".

The crows all shrieked and bulleted down at the gang. The girls all ducked but Roxas stood in place. The crows suddenly burst into flames and turned into ash. Ruby stared before a lazy voice from behind

"Well well look at what we have here"

Ruby spun around and saw Axel with his right arm loosely holding one of his Chakrams and the other holding it up to rest on his shoulder. He had a cocky grin on his face

"This is the chick that caused us all these problems"

Ruby was offended deeply as she slashed her wings at Axel. The wings slashed right through Axel, yet it was a blur. Axel appeared in front of Ruby and shoved her into the door and snap his Chakram around her neck. She became terrified as Axels eyes held a deadly fire in them

"Why don't you tell me where the real threat is? Where is the black hood?" Axel said in a dangerous growl. Ruby shivered but regained her composure. "What are you babbling about. I am a witch and I work alone"

"Oh now Ruby, do you really think your master would like you lying in front of your enemies"

Everyone turned to the edge to see Yaxley standing on the edge. Axel and Roxas leapt to the front and prepared their weapons. Yaxley was about to when he changed his mind.

"Ruby, I'll leave you with these guys to help" (Cue rising tension)

He snapped his finger and dusks, creepers, and new vine and plant like nobodies appeared around them. Roxas charged at Yaxley swinging his blades down, only to be to slow as Yaxley teleported away. Roxas seethed but returned to attack the nobodies.

Axel and Roxas used their speed to place the girls in a safe spot and they engaged the nobodies.

Roxas did a reversal to a nearby dusk and destroyed it. He back flipped and slashed at 2 creepers sneaking up on him. Roxas did five more reversals, destroying 5 more dusks along the way.

Axel leapt into the air and charged through 10 dusks with a wall of fire behind him. He landed and thrust his Chakrams to his sides making pillars of fire appear around him, launching several nobodies in the air.

Roxas appeared besides one destroying it, then doing a few reversals in midair to destroy the remaining ones. Roxas fell to the ground and slammed his keyblades to the ground. A wave of light came out disorienting his surrounding nobodies. His eyes glowed black and white as he charged. He slashed at a few dusks before jumping in the air and threw his keyblades. The blades spun in midair and circled around Roxas destroying the nobodies. The keyblades snapped back into Roxas's hands.

The girls including Ruby looked on in awe as the boys battled the nobodies. Moka stared dreamily at Roxas and his defensive nature. The inner Moka was also watching with a hint of amazement and lust towards Roxas. 'So powerful' inner thought. Kurumu was staring at the dancing flames around Axel.

Axel graciously landed between a dozen nobodies and threw his Chakrams to the ground. A circle of fire appeared around him lashing out and eliminating the surrounding nobodies.

Roxas and Axel were side by side as they faced the remaining new nobodies. They had the bodies of dusks yet their heads were plant like as well as their arms and legs. The nobodies twitched and lashed out with their arms. The arms sprouted into 10 vines. Axel jumped in front and summoned a wall of fire. The vines were burned and the nobody shook it's arm. Axel and Roxas jumped through the fire wall and attacked the nobodies. The nobodies leapt back and all at once attacked with their vine arms. Roxas corkscrewed through the vines, cutting them as he spun. Axel held both his arms above his head and he spun creating a fire vortex.

More nobodies appeared. Axel and Roxas glanced at each other and smirked. Roxas placed his keyblades on top of each other and spun them. The blades began to glow with light and darkness as Roxas spun faster. Axel lit his Chakrams on fire and jumped above Roxas. He threw his Chakrams at the keyblades. The Chakrams hit the blades and a dark bright flame vortex shot out annihilating the remaining nobodies.

The girls were in complete awe at the display of power shown by the boys. Ruby was frozen n place until she felt a hit on her neck and she fell into unconsciousness. Axel grabbed her from falling and hoisted her up on his shoulder.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here"

Axel conjured a dark corridor and gestured everybody to get in. Axel entered last and the corridor closed.

Yaxley was watching high above.

"So this is the power us ne members have to overcome. My my what a challenge"

With that he teleported back to Witch's ranch


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy crap he finally updated. Yeah I know It's been a while but I have been making new stories but it feels good to be updating this story once more. Rate, read and review and as always have nice day.**

Twilight Vampire Chapter 15: If we can be friends

Ruby was happily skipping alongside her parents whom were pleased to see their daughter in such an excited state.

"So what do you think of the city, Ruby?" Her father asked

"The lights twinkle like stars" Ruby exclaimed happily, while waving her wand around. Her parents chuckled at their daughter's cheery mood.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if humans and witches got along?"

They didn't see the car with the drunk driver driving at them, full speed.

Ruby's eyes snapped open. She shot up but flinched as she felt her neck twinge in pain. Ruby looked around to find herself in a room, that seemed to be in a building. Ruby took a second before she turned to see Roxas staring intently at her. Axel was sitting on a chair behind his friend, rocking back and forth, not looking at Ruby.

"Didn't sleep well?" Roxas asked casually. Ruby looked at him wide eyed when she regained her composure and yelled "What's going on?! Where am I?!".

A flames circled materialized around Ruby, making her shut up in fright. She turned to Axel who had his left arm raised towards her, controlling the fire, with his right hand picking his ear as he said sheepishly annoyed "Hey tone it down will ya, we're not gonna kill you".

He dropped his hand and the fire around Ruby vanished. There was an awkward silence in the room with Ruby shaking nervously and angrily. She broke the silence and shouted

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME CAPTIVE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

The 2 looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Holding you captive? Listen girly we beat you yet we had a good sense of mind to heal you. We ain't gonna hurt you. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah Axel and I wouldn't hurt you"

Ruby stared at the 2, unconvinced.

"But" Roxas interjected "We are a little curious". Roxas stopped himself before shaking his head and becoming dead serious "Alright we want to know why you were working with that black cloak"

Ruby stared at Roxas's aggressive demand. She backed up to the wall and tried to find an answer when the door burst open and in came Moka, Yukari and Kurumu.

"Ah Ruby-san woke up" Yukari said cheerfully.

Ruby felt a little relief to see the young witch, but felt her anxiety rise up as the 2 cloaks still looked at her with unwavering eyes.

"So let me ask you with no interruptions this time" Axel said in a calm voice 'Why were you working with the guy in black?"

The last question hinted danger and it made Ruby slightly shudder. These men were filled with a powerful unyielding aura.

"Who are you people?" Ruby stuttered.

"We're nobodies" Roxas pointed to himself and Axel who nodded with his eyes still staring at Ruby

"I'm a witch"

"And we're Ayashi" Kurumu and Moka said in unison.

Ruby had never believed or even thought a group like this would exist.

"Why would any of you be travelling together?" Ruby asked bluntly.

"We were here on our own business, but now because Roxas and I have seen the Organization this trip has now become personal" Axel said in a dangerous tone. The girls stared at Roxas and Axel with some fear in their eyes. They have never seen the 2 in such a dangerous mood.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Ruby tried to sound strong but her voice broke. Axel merely looked at her, analyzing the Witch's behavior.

"Listen we are not angry with you" Axel stated surprising everyone "We just want to know what that guy in black wanted"

Ruby was unsure whether to answer but after glancing between Roxas and Axel she gave in

"His name is Yaxley. He came to us before we discovered that you guys were on witch's hill. Yaxley offered us his help more forcefully. He is strong. I've never felt such radiating power from an individual. He surpasses my master maybe even an S-class vampire"

Mokas Rosario twitched irritably and inner Moka scoffed.

Outside their hotel room

"Heh these kids and their little project is sending them more into deeper trouble. If all else we will call the academy for backup. Is that clear?"

Nekonome sensei simply nodded still munching happily on a fish.

The next day

Ruby awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, omelets, pancakes and fire. She fluttered her eyes open to see Axel holding a pan not so from his hand which held a fireball, making the eggs sizzle the eggs. Roxas and Kurumu were busy preparing the other dishes whilst Moka and Yukari got out plates, cups and utensils.

Ruby was watching the group with wonder and curiosity. Never had she seen such a rare group. This was almost something out of a fantasy. Roxas piled a bit of everything and walked over to Ruby

"Here ya go Ruby" Roxas said kindly. Ruby stared at Roxas before lifting her shaking arms up to take the tray. She looked at the food as if it was her worst nightmare.

"We didn't poison it if that's what you think" Axel said coyly while shoving down some pancakes. Ruby was still tense but slowly, with shaking hands, took a bite out of a pancake. She found it very well made and sped up her eating process. The others raised their eyebrows at Ruby's quick breakfast. Ruby noticed their stares and turned away becoming stiff once more. Roxas sighed in a whatever way. And Axel smirked while shaking his head. The girls looked at Ruby, wondering how they could break through her hard shell and show them that they are good monsters and nobodies.

"Girls we'll be back" Roxas said opening a dark corridor.

"Where are you going?" Moka asked getting up out of her chair

"We want to do some investigating" Axle said "See if we could find anything"

"Like?" Kurumu inquired

"Dunno" Axel shrugged unknowingly "Just what we could learn from the Organizations plans on being here"

"We'll be back soon and Girls" Roxas gestured the 3 to him. They kneeled over to listen

"I want you to try and see what you could find out about Ruby. The witch is not our enemy but if she insists on defying or even fighting, do not hesitate to knock her out"

Yukari looked at Roxas in disbelief but saw his eyes held some good intentions and remorse for that order. The girls nodded slowly.

"Good we will be back soon"

Roxas and Axel walked through the corridor leaving the 4 behind. An idea suddenly dawned on Yukari as she grabbed some money and ran out the room.

Roxas and Axel arrived in the sunflower patch and walked straight in with their weapons at the ready. For an hour they examined the flowers, the dirt and the air for anything.

"What exactly are we looking for Axel?" Roxas said

"Nothing or something" Axel replied nonchalantly "Just see if you find anything"

"Then what's the point of looking around" Roxas said irritably "You and I both knew that the Organization never leaves anything behind"

"True. But I don't remember the last time an Organization member has directly worked with another powerful being" Axel said crossing his arms.

Roxas looked at Axels point and began brainstorming

"_This is just getting odd" _Roxas thought "_they must have a reason for being here"_

"You know this recon mission seems to be pointless" Roxas said bluntly. Axel nodded

"Yeah not one of my better ideas"

"Since when have you ever had a 'good idea" Roxas said jokingly

"Hey who's the joker who always came to me for help?"

"Not anymore"

"Pfft yeah right, just watch. You're gonna come to me for help next time around. Get it memorized, you're hopeless without me"

The 2 teleported back. A crow from afar was observing them. It cawed and flew up onto Yaxley's shoulder. The hooded man turned to the bird and made eye contact with it to see the Organizations insignia inside its eyes. Yaxley smirked. "This bird will prove a most useful loan from Yukata"

Yaxley moved his shoulder, prompting the bird to fly off and go through a mini dark corridor. He took one last glance around the field then teleported away.

Roxas and Axel returned to their hotel room making Kurumu, Moka and Ruby jump in surprise.

"Well that was a waste of time" Roxas said in a bored voice plopping himself onto the couch.

"So if it didn't work out, what now?" Moka asked tentatively

"We'll just have to wait and see" Axel answered leaning on the wall next to the TV.

Yukari then came through the front door panting heavily.

"I did it, I bought us drinks and snacks from the city" Yukari cried out triumphantly holding up a plastic bag. Roxas smiled at the young witch's glee. He got up and patted her on the head.

"Atta girl, you're already growing up and getting over your fear" Roxas said warmly, ruffling her hair. Yukari looked up at Roxas beaming with pride. The others gathered around and grabbed a few drinks. Ruby watched on in envy and shook sadly but instead

"Stop joking around" The gang looked at Ruby "You guys are so Naïve"

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE FOOLED BY DECEITFUL, EVIL HUMANS. I'LL TEAR THAT MONSTROUS SHELL RIGHT OFF"

She leapt at Roxas raising her arm in attack. Roxas simply blocked her and looked straight at Ruby with his eyes piercing her.

"First of all what you are looking at is nothing more than the shell of a human who lost his heart to darkness. Second humans are not all bad. I have the 'feelings' of a human but I don't have a heart"

Axel turned away from this and the girls looked on in sympathy

"I know about the construction going on at 'Witch's Ranch' and I wish there was something I could do. But words won't do much and I know you still view me as a human"

Ruby stared at Roxas with a new revelation. She had never heard such a 'human' say such things to her. She blinked in surprise to see a soda being presented to her

"Cocoa-cola?"

Ruby was about to take but shook her head and swatted it aside

"You guys are just too late now" Ruby sat down and looked at Youkai students darkly "The humans have already angered my master. In order for her punishment to go successfully, she will turn the city into a sea of flames"

Axel scoffed at this and Roxas looked at his red head friend with a glint of amusement.

Sunflower patch

A rag tag hooded Witch stood alone amongst her plants. A crow flew down to her, landing on her outstretched arm. It began cawing into her ear

"What? Ruby has been defeated by the humans?"

"How many times must I tell you, they aren't just human"

Yukata turned to see Yaxley standing before her. She growled at him

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" He said mockingly

"DON'T YOU DARE COME TO MY RANCH UNINVITED" She howled with rage casting a malevolent spell. Yaxley held up his hand and caught it. Yukata slumped in shock and actually felt fear. Yaxley crushed the spell.

"Hey I'm just here to report that the 'soldiers' you kept talking about have been enhanced"

"What do you mean?" The elder witch asked scornfully but with interest

"I added some of the powers of the nobodies to your little plant pets"

Yaxley snapped his fingers. The ground around crumbled and out popped plant monsters but they were much more sleek and smoother. Their bodies were longer and had some dusk features specifically their vines and head.

"This will help in your ah revenge"

Yukata could only stare before putting on a malicious smile.

Back with the others.

Ruby jerked away from another nightmare. She gasped and clutched her heart. Ruby looked over to everyone else who were sleeping soundly. She noticed her soda can nearby and picked it up. She looked at it rather fondly and got up to leave the room. Roxas opened one eye and looked over to see Ruby exiting. His eyes darted to the sound of blankets and saw Axel sitting up with a sheepish face. Axle saw Roxas's stare and snickered. Roxas looked at his friend wondering why he laughed but then felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down to see Kurumu sleeping soundly on his chest.

Ruby was leaning on the balcony looking out at the moon. She twirled her soda around aimlessly in thought when

"Hey Ruby couldn't sleep"

"EEK"

Ruby nearly dropped her soda and rubbed her chest

"Geez Yukari don't sneak up on me like that"

"Sorry, I just noticed you left your sleeping bag"

"It's ok Yukari but I need to ask, have you seen my Magu?"

"Huh?"

"The magical item that allows me to use my powers, my staff. You should know I can't return without my staff"

"Maybe you should stay and get to know us better"

"I just can't Yukari, I'm seriously conflicted" Ruby cried out. Yukari backed up a little. Roxas, Axel , Moka and Kurumu who were awake and spying inched closer to the conversation.

"When I was young my parents were killed by humans in a car accident" Ruby hugged herself as she shuddered and let a tear escaped an eye "After that all I could do is hate and hate humans. Everything they did I hated and everything that had to do with them"

"Ruby"

"You're really lucky Yukari. You have great friends like Roxas, which is why I feel a little jealous"

She turned to Yukari with a warm teary smile

"I just wish I met you guys a lot sooner, then we would've been friends"

Ruby turned and ran

"RUBY-SAN" Yukari called out. She rushed out Roxas and the others out of the hotel. She exited and walked away/

"To late to change my lifestyle now" Ruby thought sadly. A crow hovered next to her carrying her staff

"Finally found you. It's best you make haste in returning to the master or she will be severely upset" The crow told her. Ruby nodded silently and grasped her stick. She sprouted wings and took to the skies

"RUBY"

Ruby looked back to see Roxas and Yukari chasing after her. Ruby smiled happily and flew away.

Roxas looked up at Ruby's distant figure and Yukari dropped to her knees, shaking in frustration and sorrow. Roxas kneeled down and patted her on the back.

A man underneath a black hood was observing the scene with a smile.

"You seem to be enjoying your stay here"

Yaxley turned to see Bixlow.

"Of course, it's very enjoyable"

"How long do you intend to fool around here?"

"Oh until my plan is complete"

"And how much longer will that take?"

"Give me until tomorrow. Not only will it aid us but the Organization as well"

"Very well I shall leave you be"

Yaxley and Bixlow both teleported away to their destinations.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally another chapter. I've been very busy with 2 other stories I have been writing, as well as the holidays that have finally passed. Hope everyone had a good time with family and friends. So as always Rate, read and review and have nice day **

Twilight Vampire Chapter 16: Witch's Ranch

Roxas and Axel were staring out the window dejectedly while the girls were in a somber triangle.

"I thought Ruby would want to stay and be friends" Yukari said sadly "But she just ran off like that"

"Heh, is this really how you're going to treat the situation? If you let her be, the young Witch will kill more people"

"Mr. Driver?" Roxas said in mild surprise at his sudden appearance "Where have you been?"

"A little investigation of my own, and listen to this. The mastermind is finally starting to make its move. She has an army that will obliterate all of the city and kill all the humans with Ruby as a part of that army. Get this the plant monsters which reside in the ranch have been immensely powered up by a guy in a black trench coat"

"Hmm so that's what you've been doing huh?" Axel said impressed by the driver's recon skills but then narrowed his eyes at the trench coat part "So the Organization is also making a play in this"

"This is starting to get even more serious" Roxas said in a stern voice "We have to put an end to the master Witch's plan"

"Oho that is a bold statement boy. But you do know witch's have a deep hatred for humans. Even though you say you're not one of them that witch will purposely overlook that just to destroy you. Are you truly willing to go against her?"

Roxas walked to the door and stood beside the driver.

"I understand why Ruby hates humans. Yet killing and destroying the city and the humans won't solve anything. I may not remember my previous life but I did hear a voice tell me"

Roxas conjures his keyblades

"As a keyblade wielder I have a duty to the people of the worlds"

Axel smirked and thought of a brown spiky haired boy who was still in deep slumber. Axel looked at Roxas who made eye contact with him and the 2 nodded. The girls understood what the boys were going to do

"Don't think you're going to do this without us" Moka piped up

"Yeah we're in this together" Kurumu said jumping up

"Cause Ruby is our friend" Yukari finished

Roxas shook his head knowing he couldn't convince them otherwise

"Alright let's go" He stopped and faced the girls "But if you guys come up against the organization do not fight. Just run and we will come and help. None of you can handle those guys"

The last part seemed to be directed towards inner Moka who felt Roxas's azure eyes on her. The inner Moka flushed and turned away from his gaze

"Well let's get going" Axel announced

Witch's ranch

Ruby was flying down when she spotted her master between a bare spot in the flower patch. She landed behind her

"I have returned master"

The master witch exerted a dangerous aura. Ruby began shaking in fear and guilt

"Ruby" She said in a deadly whisper "You were defeated by mere humans. I heard everything from the crows"

Ruby tried to counter but a vine suddenly grabbed something from her. It was her soda can Roxas gave her

"Master that's"

She crushed the can savagely and said angrily

"AND you were warmly taken care of these humans"

The liquid sprayed over Ruby as she shuddered from her masters fury

"I Thought I taught you better than that. Thousands upon thousands of witches have been claimed by the humans including your parents. YOU KNOW I HATE HUMANS"

Plant vines shot out of Yukatas sleeve and wrapped around Ruby.

"Master please"

"Hey hey what is going on here?"

Yaxley appeared behind Yukata. "Is that any way to treat a disciple" He asked in a mocking tone

"You stay out of this" Yukata growled "This is between master and student"

Yaxley chuckled and turned away when the 3 halted when the sound of an engine was heard in the distance. A bus flew over the 3 of them and skidded to a stop. Form the bus there was a shout of an agitated female

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JUMP FOR?!"

Then another sly voice

"Geez Kurumu have you ever heard of making an entrance"

"Here's a question Axel, why didn't we just teleport?"

5 people stepped out of the bus with a red head leading them

"Like I said Roxas you gotta know how to make an entrance, got it memorized?" He said pointing to his head. Roxas and Axel saw Yaxley and didn't take their eyes off of him. Yaxley returned their gaze causing the air to crackle with their growing energy. This agitated the witch master as she howled

"YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY RANCH STANDING LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE WHICH I NEVER PERMITTED. HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME"

"Shut up you old hag" Yaxley said in an annoyed voice. He reached up and removed his hair. Yaxley had smoothed back black hair like number II's hair but ended with a mullet. His eyes were dark red. He had fair white skin and a scar on his right cheek.

"I said I would help you and I did. I should destroy you right now but where is the fun in that" He said in a bored yet deadly tone. Yukata stepped back and retracted her vines from Ruby who was gasping for air.

Yaxley looked at The master witch as if she was stupid "WELL? Are you going to attack them or not?"

Yukata growled and roared "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO"

Yaxley rolled his eyes in annoyance. He snapped his fingers and the ground around him and Yukata began to crack up when plant like monsters jumped out. Yet they seemed different.

"Say hello to the modified man eating plants, courtesy of the organization" Yaxley said proudly "Thanks to some DNA modifying reports I got from Vexen I managed to implant some of the 'DNA' of nobodies enhancing these creatures"

"AND DID I ALLOW THAT?!" Yukata roared

"Yes you did, don't try and act all high and powerful in front of these people, who are no offense probably stronger than you"

Yukata was letting her energy explode.

"Oh my" Yaxley said in bored tone "I think I'll let her take care of this"

"I don't think so"

Yaxley faced front to See Roxas coming at him with his Oblivion in hand. Yaxley jumped back as Roxas hit the ground. Yaxley had a smug look as he crouched down to the earth. He placed his hand on the ground and vines uprooted and wrapped around his arm. More vines came up and wrapped themselves around his other arm.

Yaxley threw his hands up and back flipped. He had vine whips on each hand. Yaxley whipped the vines once and the ends morphed into maces. He swung them at Roxas but was deflected by Axels flaming Chakrams. The others joined into the fight, except for Yukata and Ruby. The nobodies charged at the gang but most were instantly destroyed by Axels raging fires.

"You honestly thought that PLANTS would take me down?" Axel said with a glint in his eye. Everyone stopped as they felt a deadly aura sky rocket. All eyes fell onto Yukata who was seething.

"You come onto my ranch, ignore me, take out my soldiers, infect MY apprentices' mind and fight a battle in which you have no right to be fighting in?"

Her power began to run wild as she roared "HOW DARE YOU?".

Yaxley rolled his eyes at her childish behavior but still leapt behind her. Yukata ignored him and her eyes fell upon Yukari.

"You there, young witch"

Yukari twitched slightly from Yukata. Roxas and Axel rejoined their group and glared at Yukata.

"You are one of us. One last chance I shall give you to join us"

Yukari trembled but got behind Roxas and gripped the back of his coat.

"Looks like you lose" Roxas said hotly holding up his blade at Yukata.

"You're not the one we want to fight hag. The only real threat here is that black cloak over there" Axel said casually while twirling his Chakrams making them flare flames occasionally. Yukata was furious but didn't let the surface see it.

"Very well then" she growled "Feel the power of my army that I bred for so long"

"And that was boosted by the Organization" Yaxley butted in giving Yukata a mock glare "DON'T forget to give credit where it's due my dear witch master"

Yukata was trembling. She wanted to kill him so badly but she felt the unbelievable power he was radiating specifically to her. She then directed her attention to the teens

"You see plant manipulation is my specialty" A sunflower nearby began to morph into a humanoid plant. It at first seemed completely earth material when the Organization insignia appeared on its forehead. The plant monster gained some of the silver linings and looked more flexible like the other nobodies.

The monster/nobody jumped up and lashed down with its vine hands. Everyone jumped out of the way except for Axel who shot flames at the beast, burning it to cinders.

"Is that it" Axel said in false disappointment "I thought you were the mighty witch of Witch's ranch. Turns out your just another washed up old hag"

Yukatas eye twitched in annoyance. Roxas looked at Yukata with shame and sighed

"And here I thought we could come to the ranch and perhaps make peace with you"

Yukata was outraged by such intentions and roared causing more plant monsters to rise up from the ground. The monsters all charge at Roxas as he dodged all of their strikes and slashed down several at once. Another came up from behind, but it's attack was blocked by Roxas who didn't even look behind. Roxas did a 360 and eliminated the last plant-eater. One however hid in the ground and sprung out to attack him. Roxas wheeled around but knew he would take the hit full on, for it was to close. The creature drew its clawed arm back to strike then stopped in mid-air.

"STOP IT. STOP HURTING THOSE PEOPLE"

Ruby finished off the last Plant monster with her steel wings slicing it to shreds. Everyone was stunned by her actions and she looked to the ground sadly.

"Master, aren't you going to crazy with this" Ruby reminisced a brief time with her parents "Is violence and blood-shed really the only answer to this?"

The young Witch master looked at her master with tears

"I want to try and believe in Roxas and understand that not all humans are bad"

Yukatas face saddened slightly and of course she looks down with the shadow of her head covering her eyes as she trembled with a silent fury. Yaxley noticed this and rolled his eyes muttering under his breath _"Women"_.

Suddenly a vine shot out from Yukatas hand and pierced through Ruby's shoulder, barely missing her heart.

"OH Shit" Axel cringed rushing over to Ruby and slicing the vine from her shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Roxas shouted with rage "You just attacked your own student"

"Silence you fool" Yukata seethed "If all of you are going to be in my way then I will just have to destroy everything by myself"

Yukata glared at Ruby as she was being tended by Moka, Kurumu and Yukari

"Ruby you have betrayed me and now you've sided with the humans" Yukata was seething as she let her powers run wild "That's it, I will destroy everything MYSELF. All humans will die by my hand, everything will be annihilated and the city will burn to the ground"

"Hey only I'm allowed to burn things, got it memorized" Axel stated in a false affronted voice. Roxas just smirked at Axels wit during a situation like this one.

The comment pissed Yukata off even further as her eyes seemed to shrink with unrelenting fury. She held out her spell book and the middle part glowed. Yukata threw her hands up to her sides ands and yelled in a commanding voice.

"AWAKEN MY ARMY OF MAN EATING PLANTS"

Hundreds of plant monsters along with the enhancements of the nobodies sprung up on the ground. Axel however muttered to himself and Roxas heard

"MEP? The hell kind of a name is MEP?" Axel said in false accusation. Roxas stifled a laugh before chuckling

"Oh Axel you always know how to keep an upbeat attitude when we're about to face an army…..of plants"

"That sounds really…odd"

"No, I think the word or words you're looking for are…" Roxas stood straight and tilted his head into a thinking position "That sounded just as stupid in real life then in my head"

"STOP IT" Everyone looked at Yukata, whose face looked rather ugly with all that rage "YOU ARE IN MY RANCH YET YOU STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO JOKE AROUND AND EVEN TALK TO EACH OTHER LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE"

"Hey" Axels face made a false accusing look "If anyone is not supposed to be here it's Roxas and I….And Yaxley over there to. We're nobodies, we aren't even supposed to exist"

"THAT'S IT" Yukata yelled as her plant monsters finally formed up around her "Now I can finally begin my conquest of the human world, but first I must rid of you insects"

"Please Master"

Everyone looked at Ruby who was on one knee, clutching her shoulder. "Ruby" Yukari said tentatively trying to help her fellow kin up.

"Master, ever since I've been with Roxas's group, they've shown me that monsters, witches and humans can all coexist peacefully. Please don't destroy the city. If you do the possibility of coexistence will be shattered"

Yukata gazed sadly at her student before her rage returned

"Ruby, what has happened to you? Have you forgotten that it was I who raised you like my own child? WHY would you help these humans? YOU DISGRACE"

The plant monsters charged at them. Roxas twirled his Oblivion with anticipation. He began twirling both his blades as he ran at the monsters. He upper cut 3 at once with his Oathkeeper, following a twirling running slash that took out a dozen at once. Roxas finished off his surroundings by boomeranging his keyblades. The blades spun in midair and circled around the blond, eliminating a good amount of the monsters.

The keyblades reappeared in Roxas's hands as Roxas got onto one knew and ducked his head slightly. Axel flipped over his friend and landed with a spin of fire, burning the closest plant monsters. Axel crouched as the monsters all attacked him at once. He suddenly glided around the horde and threw his flaming Chakrams in the middle of the group.

"BURN" he cried out as the fires destroyed the closest monsters while scattering the rest. Axels Chakrams returned to him as he jumped into the air, cutting down monster after monster. Axel gripped the daggers at the end of his Chakrams and threw them, with fire whips attached to his hand and edges of the daggers. He whipped them around in a circle, scorching the earth and monsters all at once. The Chakrams reappeared in Axels hand as he wheeled around and faced Yukata and Yaxley with a sadistic grin.

Yukata gaped at their power to decimate so much of her army in such a short amount of time. Yaxley merely shook his head in disappointment, not at the army but at Yukatas naivety to the prowess of his former fellow nobodies

"I thought I told you not to underestimate them" Yaxley stated in teacher like way. Yukatas eye twitched in annoyance. "MONSTERS ATTACK"

Roxas and Axel readied their weapons only to feel a brief gust of wind rush past them. The 2 looked back to see Kurumu sprout her wings and charge at the plant monsters. She landed in front of Roxas and Axel before corkscrewing a hole through the monsters.

"If anyone harms, Axel or Roxas then they have to answer to me" Kurumu said haughtily "Besides they were hogging all the fun"

"That woman is an Ayashi" Yukata growled "Why is she helping the humans"

One monster was about to get a hit from behind but it's neck was but by a tarot card.

"I'm here to help Kurumu" Yukari yelled as her tarot cards rained down on some of the monsters. The 2 got back to back

"Idiot, this is no place for a little girl"

"People like you shouldn't tell others to back off"

The 2 bumped chests and glared at each other. A couple of monsters seized this chance to attack but someone snapped his fingers causing the creature to burst into flames. Axel appeared in front of the girls who stopped arguing.

"Thanks Axel" Kurumu said cheerfully before both girls received a bonk on the head by said red head.

"Idiots, when you're in battle save the petty challenges for later, got it memorized"

The 2 showed comical puppy dog faces as Axel turned back to face the horde of monsters. He grinned as his Chakrams appeared in his hands once more.

"Besides leave the competition to the professionals"

"Yeah" Roxas said walking beside his friend "How much have you got Axel?"

"58"

"Ha 65"

"Oh really?"

Axel leapt in the air and lit his Chakrams aflame. He smirked with a sadistic glint in his eyes. The Chakrams became completely engulfed in fire and it shaped itself into a spheres of fire.

"LION SABERS" Axel roared as the Chakrams he threw let out a roar of a lion as it bombarded the monsters below. While it did Axel kept a fast count of how many were burned. He grinned once more

"84, Take that Roxas"

Roxas smirked, but still got a good look around.

'Hmm. There's still a lot of them to deal with' Roxas thought grimly. He looked back to Moka and Ruby. Roxas looked directly at Mokas eyes and smiled apologetically ' I feel as though this next move will be a bit regretful'

Roxas closed his eyes and felt his powers begin to focus and flow evenly through his body. He opened his eyes to reveal they were emanating light and darkness. Yaxley's eyes widened at this new sight. Yukata was even dumbfounded by this display. Roxas's blades began to radiate their powers and suddenly Roxas vanished. Everyone looked around but only Axel looked up. The girls soon noticed Axel's look and followed it. Yaxley and Yukata also looked up to see Roxas floating in midair. Roxas didn't show any emotion as he threw his blades up.

"13 DIVINE BEAMS OF THE DARK"

13 pillars of light and darkness surrounded the entire area. Yaxley quickly teleported over to Yukata and teleported the both of them out of the pillars. Roxas crossed his arms and the pillars enclose the surrounded area. First there was a flash of light before it was all enclosed by darkness. Axel didn't feel anything except an odd fuzzy feeling. The girls felt warmth and oddly strength returning to them. When it was all cleared, every monster was destroyed. The gang looked around in shock which was rivaled by Yukatas and Yaxley's. Axel still gazed up at Roxas, who was still floating before his eye reverted to normal and he fell.

"KURUMU GRAB HIM" Axel shouted at the succubus. She quickly took to the skies and managed to catch Roxas.

"Thanks Kurumu" Roxas mumbled weakly. She smiled serenely at him as she flew down back to their friends. Kurumu landed and gently set Roxas down. Moka rushed over to him and began to fret frantically.

"Easy Moka" Roxas muttered "Let me just regain my strength"

Yukata looked down darkly. She even admitted to herself, that was an impressive display of power that rivaled her own.

"I must admit, that was very valiant and powerful what you just showed me" Yukata said monotonously "It actually calmed me down. So in return" Yukata opened her book and stated darkly "I will show you the future of this ranch"

She activated a spell from her book. A bright light shined from beneath everyone and they all covered their eyes. Roxas was the first to open his eyes and was stunned at where he was. They were all standing in the middle of a wasteland. Yukata stood atop a large mound of trash with Yaxley just a bit lower than her.

"Do you know what this place is?" Yukata asked darkly "This is a garbage site. The future garbage site that the humans intend to build over the ranch" She chuckled darkly "Do you understand now? This is my motive for revenge. The humans thin they can just take what they want and not give a care who they harm or even kill. This is the source of my hatred"

The others looked around sadly while Axel kept a calm and stoic expression. He didn't want to admit his small sorrow he actually felt to the elder Witch. Yukata smiled a small smile then shuddered sadly.

"I have lived for over 100 years. This place once held a community of witches. In reality they were my family. They were all driven out of their homes by humans selfish conquest for their own needs. This ranch was our last paradise" Yukata gazed around sadly "But now even this is threatened. Everything I hold dear will soon be eradicated by the humans"

Yukata smiled sinisterly before she exploded

"EVERYTHING WE HELD DEAR WAS DESTROYED AND SLAUGHTERED RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYES. NOW THEY WANT TO TURN THIS PLACE INTO A TRASH SITE? DON'T MOCK MY INTELLIGENCE"

The girls shivered from her power as well as the story they had heard. Roxas and Axel stared at her, expressionless. No sorrow, no pity, no fear or even joy.

"That won't change anything" Axel said breaking the tension "What you intend on doing will create and breed only hatred and fear. You plan on bringing down 'Righteous justice' but it will only create more violence. If you declare war on this world not only will people die but the darkness known as the heartless will soon swallow this world as well as the Youkai world. Nothing survives the darkness. I may be a nobody but I remember these emotions and these kind of reactions, got it memorized?"

"And what you need to know is" Roxas slightly grunted as he got to his feet. He wobbled before straightening himself out and fiercely looked into Yukatas eyes "I am a Key bearer, and it's my duty to retain peace in all worlds. I have seen the darkness of human here, however by Oblivion points to the one with the strongest amount of darkness and that person is you"

"Uh oh" Axel said coyly "I think you hit a nerve there Roxas"

"Who cares" Roxas said defiantly "This fucking bitch will only be the beginning of the darkness. Can't you see Yukata, you're motives will only bring more destruction not just on humans but Ayashi and witches everywhere. And what's worse"

Roxas turned to glare at Yaxley, who realized where he was going with his little speech. He smirked evilly and bowed his head in mock respect

"Congratulations Roxas, you remembered the purpose of the Organization. Once I'm finished with her heart, then your little friends and finally the remaining world, and I must say this world is vast and teaming with hearts, just waiting to be sucked into the darkness. And after that more hearts to Kingdom hearts as well as heartless for you to destroy and a larger army of nobodies"

"I'm not gonna let that happen" Roxas stated strongly. Yukata however has had enough. She held up her hand and vines shot out from her finger tips. The vines wrapped around Mokas neck and it pulled the pinkette to the witch.

"MOKA" Roxas cried out

"You think a mere black cloak can control me?" Yukata cackled madly "You think what I'm doing is injustice? I shall show you the error of your ways"

The ground beneath Yukata began to grow into a miniature hill as Moka was still held aloft.

"Now it's time for crimes to be punished"

More plant monsters began to form in front of Yukata and they all growled in unison sending off a loud intimidating sound. The girls shuddered but Roxas looked on angrily

"LET HER GO YUKATA" Roxas roared "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS"

"On the contrary, she has everything to do with this. You see you oppose my views, took my student and warped her mind, and now you have the audacity to tell me my ways are wrong. Consider this as a little bit of payback for worse things yet to come" Yukata said with a mad evil cackle.

Roxas gritted his teeth and doubted himself.

"It's alright Roxas" Moka said to the blond who looked up "You're my first friend I ever had and I've seen the courage and passion you hold for what you believe is right. You have taught me that everyone can coexist together peacefully and you're not afraid to show it. That's why I believe in you Roxas"

Yukata rolled her eyes and began to tighten her grip around Mokas neck

"Shut up and just die"

Moka twitched and began gasping for air. This infuriated Roxas as he charged head on into the horde of monsters. He was exhausted but he didn't care. Even he would fade away he was willing to rescue Moka. Inner Moka was watching everything that had transpired with awe. She had never seen someone like Roxas so willing to go out of his way for others. And she found his eyes rather mesmerizing. Inner Moka blushed at the thought and quickly tried to shake it off but with some difficulty.

Roxas was hacking and slashing at anything he considered an enemy. His blades were glowing again as his powers skyrocketed. Axel saw this and tried to shout at Roxas to get him to stop

"ROXAS DON'T OVERDO IT OR YOU'LL FADE INTO DARKNESS"

Roxas didn't seem to hear as he had on focus in mind. His eyes looked up to see Moka crying. He felt a pain on his leg and looked down to see a plant monster viciously biting into him. Roxas cringed but still managed to sliced the monster off. Roxas concentrated and reared his head, causing an explosion of light, blowing the monsters back. Roxas made a mad dash to Moka with his hand outstretched to her. Moka reached out to him and the 2 were within reach when the monsters began grabbing onto Roxas. Roxas ignored the pain to his strongest ability as Mokas hand was only an inch away.

Soon the monsters covered all around Moka and Roxas and none moved. Yukata smirked triumphantly

"Foolish human, even after the sacrifice you just did, did you honestly think I would revoke my decision in destroying the human city"

She turned to Kurumu, Yukari and Axel. The girls had tears in their eyes but held a fierce glare of defiance. Axel however had his casual lazy, unreadable face on.

"You honestly think that a couple of plants will be able to beat Moka, let alone Roxas when he's in rage mode" Axel said smoothly.

Suddenly the air began to vibrate with an unusual aura. All heads turned to the mound of plant monsters. Red lights were shining out through the cracks. Next thing everyone knew, the pile of monsters were blown away. Moka was on her feet with Roxas besides her on one knee. He looked at the rosary in his hand and smirked triumphantly then winced slightly in pain. He looked up to see a proud vampire, with her silver hair, red eyes and pale skin.

Inner Moka looked down on Roxas and knelt over to him.

"You fool, you nearly died trying to get to me" she said sympathetically checking over his wounds. Roxas gave a sigh of relief then retorted jokingly "Oh please, that wasn't trying at all. When I try then you'll know"

Moka smirked at his crazy defiance. His body was wounded yet his eyes and spirit still told him to fight. Moka then turned to Yukata and her Youkai began to flare. Yukata gaped at her power and stuttered

"You're an Ayashi to" Moka responded by giving the witch a swift roundhouse kick to the jaw.

"I'm not as forgiving as the others" Moka said with pride in her voice "More blood rather than explanation. This what you desired right? Well this is what you get"

Axel walked over to Moka with one Chakram dangling on his left hand.

"Don't think it's over just like that. I could tell it will take a lot more to take this witch down" Axel said casually with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"And with that I take my leave" Yaxley stated as he teleported away. Roxas and Axel just glanced at Yaxley as he disappeared through a dark corridor. They wanted to go after him but knew that Yukata was the real threat currently

"Hey Roxas, aren't you going to go after him?" Yukari inquired. Roxas shook his head and responded "Not now, we have that hag to deal with"

Right on cue, Yukata rose up from the ground cackling like a maniac.

"Don't take me lightly you brat"

The master witch raised her hand up and slammed down onto her book. All the plant monsters that remained and that were hidden in the ground began converging onto Yukata.

"OH NO" Ruby cried out "My master is using her strongest magic"

(Cue vim and vigor Battle song)

The clump of monsters began to morph together and the masters new body began to mold into a distinct shape.

"SHE MERGED WITH ALL THOSE MONSTERS?" Kurumu cried out in fear.

The giant monster before them raised its arm before sending it down at them. Moka quickly grabbed Roxas and Axel rescued Yukari and Kurumu. Ruby flew out of the way and high enough to see her masters monster form. She trembled and cried out

"MASTER PLEASE STOP THIS BEFORE YOU DESTROY EVERYONE AND YOURSELF"

"Get back"

The gang looked at Moka who stood strong against the witch master. Axel walked up beside her with his Chakrams ready.

"You stand back Axel"

"Oh please, you honestly think you can handle her all on your own? Don't make me laugh"

"You'll regret it"

Axel rolled his eyes and got into his battle stance "Just shut it and let's take her"

Moka smirked at Axel and got into her fighting stance as well. The master looked at the 2 and knew they were crazy

"You're honestly jumping into the lion's den"

"Like I said before, I prefer bloodshed over long and annoying speeches" Moka retorted

"Fine then, your funeral" Yukata lifted one of her monstrous hands and attacked the 2. Axel saw it coming but noticed Moka didn't see it. He shoved her aside and took the hit full on. Moka recovered but soon received her own blast to the back as it threw her through dozens of trees. She landed right beside Axel who was already recovering.

"Geez I just saved you ass and next thing I knew you get hit anyway" He said sarcastically. Yukata saw both of them getting up.

"So looks like what Yaxley told me was true" Yukata said directly to Axel, you don't go down so easily"

"What, you thought that we do?" Axel said in a false hurt tone as he cracked his back. Yukata then turned to Moka then caught site of her eyes

"Ah those red eyes, you're a vampire. Legendary S-class monster that feeds on blood. Feared above all others. They energy is infused with them, making their stretch on end with no known boundaries"

Yukata then looked at Axel and her eyes became hungrier.

"At first I felt nothing from you, but then I saw your power. Your power exceeds this vampires power by a long shot and then"

The witch master looked to Roxas who was barely standing

"There's you" She said with a starved look in her eyes "I know with you I'll become unstoppable. If I observe you no one will be able to stop me"

Moka glared at Yukata and began her attack. Axel spin his Chakrams until the edges were all exerting fire. He ran after Moka leaving a trail of fire as he dragged his Chakrams on the ground. Moka leapt up onto one of the limbs of monster with Axel not far behind.

"You can get as enormous and repulsive as you wish, that won't change anything for me"

Moka channeled her Youkai into one swift to Yukata. Roxas stared before shouting

"MOKA WATCH OUT"

Vines shot out form the creature and grabbed onto Moka. Axel tried to get to Moka but was now vending off his own vines. He kept cutting them down when one latched onto his leg. He merely burned it off with him pointing his finger at it.

Yukata chuckled at the struggling Moka

"You fool it seems as though you got to cocky. Let me show you what else I can do"

3 vines injected themselves into Mokas arm, leg and back. Moka suddenly began to vibrate as the vines bulged underneath her skin. Moka tried holding in all the pain until she started to growl. Yukatas eyes rolled back as the vampires powers were being transferred into her body

"Oh what power, I could feel it coursing through my entire being" Yukata laughed madly "SOON YOU AND I SHALL BE ONE VAMPIRE"

"Shit we've got to help them" Roxas gritted his teeth as Moka began to yell in pain.

"How can we?" Kurumu said fearfully "She's stronger than Moka"

"That means she's stronger than any of us" Yukari said with no hope

"That doesn't go for Axel" Roxas said looking at his friend who seemed to have been willingly caught.

Yukata turned her eyes to Axel and slowly injected her vines into his being.

"Now it's your turn" Yukata said with a twisted face. Axel smirked as he felt his power being drained. Yukata cackled then her eyes widened

"WHAT POWER"

Axel smirked coyly then made his face do a brief glare. The vines glowed red then burst into flames. Yukata looked around desperately then got hit by the flames and began shrieking in agony. Suddenly the entire monster was lit aflame. Axel dropped down onto the ground and caught a falling Moka. The 2 looked up at the burning monster above. Yukata focused her power and managed to disperse the flames.

The witch gasped for air and glared daggers at Axel, but here eyes showed a hint of fear.

"What are they?" She muttered to herself. She growled and attacked once more with her vines.

"MASTER NO"

Ruby flew in between them and got pierced by several vines. Yukatas eyes widened in horror. Ruby looked at her scepter

"Ah my staff" she said sadly "It's broken, like any other witch without It can't use magic"

Yukata trembled at her student. She looked down onto Ruby with sorrow and disappointment

"Ruby…Why?" Yukata yelled "WHY DO YOU GO AGAINST MY WILL. NEVER ONCE YOU REBELLED YET NOW YOU DO?'

Ruby didn't respond to her and instead spoke to the others.

"Please stop my master everyone" Ruby passed out and was suddenly swallowed by the monster.

"What the hell?!" Roxas exclaimed

"Did she just eat her?!" Kurumu said in horror and disgust

The monster trembled and Yukata looked at her hands with tears in her eyes.

"What vitality. I could feel you coursing through me Ruby"

Axel set Moka down and helped her steady herself. Moka looked down to see Ruby's broken scepter and lifted off the ground and pointed it at Yukata

"You're disgraceful. Ruby sacrificed her life to thwart your folly" Moka stood prideful as she stared down Yukata "I will fulfill Ruby's dying wish"

"SILENCE" Yukata roared causing plant monsters to spring up from the ground and attack. Axel reacted instinctively and created a fire wall, scorching the monsters to ash.

Moka took the initiative and began her attack dodging all the vines and swings sent by Yukata. As Moka got closer Yukata raged on screaming

"I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CONSTANT PESTERING. ONCE I ABSORB YOU I'LL BE INVINSIBLE"

"Poor mad woman, even after all that you still choose to fight"

Moka was weaving in between every attack while Axel was fighting off all the monsters he could. Moka lost the scepter on her way up to Yukata prompting Roxas to summon his Oblivion and throw it towards Moka. She saw it coming and quickly caught it. All the vines and thorns kept scratching Moka but she pushed through it all and shouted

"I WON'T BE CAUGHT A SECOND TIME"

Moka stabbed the heart of Yukatas book. Moka looked at Yukata with unwavering eyes.

"Before she passed, Ruby revealed your weakness"

Yukata shuddered in pain and sadness as her body began to go haywire with the now unstable infused magic. Yukari noticed and yelled

"OH NO, all that fused power is going out of control, it's gonna explode"

Roxas gritted his teeth and called out to his Oblivion. The Oblivion twitched out of Mokas hand and placed itself on her stomach horizontally. It pulled her away from Yukata and into Roxas's arms. Kurumu landed from the weight and Axel rejoined the group.

Roxas and Axel stood side by side as the explosion went off blinding everybody from the light.

The girls slowly opened their eyes and found themselves within a shield of light, darkness and fire. They looked at Axel and Roxas holding their weapons up with their energy literally coming out of the tips of their weapons and feeding into the barrier. They let their arms droop and their weapons recede followed by the barrier. Roxas sighed fell face first before being caught by Axel.

"Geez man you really over did it today huh?" Axel said as the girls rushed over to him.

Roxas smirked weakly "Maybe I should have saved my energy for the later fight"

"What nah, I had it completely under control"

"Hmm that may be but" Roxas looked over to the crater "It is truly a shame that Ruby had to die like that. Yukata dying along with her is just even more saddening"

"Whoa sorrow, I can't believe you can also fell that man" Axel chuckled "You're just full of surprises man"

"Oh shut up" Roxas laughed. He was helped up by Moka and Kurumu and Kurumu immediately pulled him into a painful hug.

"Aurgh Kurumu a little room please, I'm sore as hell"

Kurumu was shoved aside by Moka who checked over him.

"Are you alright Roxas?"

"Do my ears and eyes deceive me?" Axel said in mock astonishment "Is the prideful and powerful Vampire Moka actually worried about Roxas"

Moka blushed slightly and yelled "NO" Roxas tilted his head giving her a Really? Look. Moka noticed and sighed "Yes I just want to make sure everyone's alright"

They all stopped talking when they heard the sound of an engine getting closer. The bus pulled up next to them and out stepped Nekonome sensei whose ears were down

"Oh my, looks like there was a battle here after all"

"Sorry Nekonome sensei, looks like we couldn't do anything after all" Roxas said sadly. Axel patted his friend on the back when a familiar accent came from the bus

"Hey now why are you all down? You guys actually managed to accomplish quite the feat"

The gang saw Gin step out from the bus and he seemed to be holding someone in his arms. Everyone stared in amazement. The bus driver came out, cigar in hand, laughing.

"Well now, looks like you're all speechless. Can't say I'm surprised Heh. I found her lying unconscious and unscathed by the explosion. In conclusion, looks like the witch master used her remaining strength to save this girl"

Roxas fell onto the ground and started laughing joyfully. Axel joined him as the girls rushed over to Gin and began to laugh as well. The bus driver chuckled

"What true heroes" he looked specifically at Roxas and Axel and muttered to himself "They were willing to rush right in and die for their friends. Heh there should be more of those guys around"

From afar, a dark corridor opened and out stepped Yaxley. Yaxley looked around and with his advanced eyes and feel of the forest and plants in the ground, he located Roxas's group. He smiled evilly as he made a lavish bow towards them.

"It's a good convenience that Roxas manage to make the final blow with his keyblade cause now" Yaxley held out his hand as a heart appeared floating above it "Another, powerful heart to add to kingdom hearts and another powerful Nobody to be made"


End file.
